La verdad de mi vida
by 19'Mika-chan'91
Summary: Lo cierto es que su vida nunca había sido buena. Todo lo contrarió, el sufrimiento de no tener ni el amor de sus padres le había llevado hasta la desesperación. Pero al sentir su calor sintió que había llegado al lugar indicado. G27
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating T. Por si no quedo claro, este fic es Yaoi, pareja principal G27._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

**Summary: **Lo cierto es que su vida nunca había sido buena. Todo lo contrarió, el sufrimiento de no tener ni el amor de sus padres le había llevado hasta la desesperación. Pero al sentir su calor sintió que había llegado al lugar indicado.

**Mika-Lucid & Yunmoon**

Presentan:

**LA VERDAD DE MI VIDA**

_Capítulo 1_

**.**

**::**

Por varios años lo había pensado, ¿era probable que fuera un mal hijo? Sí, debía de ser eso. Después de todo no encontraba otro motivo por el cual un hijo debería ser odiado por sus padres. Todos los días se esforzaba por cambiar, obedecía todo lo que sus padres le decían, estudiaba duro, sacaba las calificaciones más altas que podía, incluso había olvidado el hecho de tener amigos por seguir perfeccionándose. Pero nada servía, de alguna forma eso no era suficiente. Sus padres no lo querían.

Realmente debía de ser un mal hijo.

No, no se trataba de una baja autoestima o una exageración, realmente sentía que algo fallaba en él. Sus padres también se encargaban de hacérselo saber cada día. Tsuna era consciente de su inutilidad, por eso se esforzaba por mejorar, pero nada servía, sus padres no lo amarían nunca. Tal vez hacía cosas que sus padres odiaban sin que lo notara. Tal vez su actitud no era la correcta, tal vez había olvidado algo que había provocado el odio de sus padres.

Tal vez era eso.

Era su último año de instituto. Con los diecisiete años cumplidos Tsuna sabía que debía de buscar una Universidad, en algún momento deseo que fuera lejos. Si sus padres le herían… ¿lo mejor no sería alejarse de ellos? Pero al final no había tenido el valor de hacerlo, deseaba conseguir su amor, deseaba ser aceptado por ellos. Namimori, lugar en el que habitaba, tenía una Universidad muy buena y además estaba cerca de su casa.

Bueno, realmente no estaba seguro si entraría a la Universidad, si sus padres decidían que lo mejor era mantenerse al cuidado de la casa entonces eso haría, porque Tsuna realmente amaba a sus padres. Porque ellos eran los seres que le habían dado la vida. Les estaba muy agradecido, por eso deseaba ser un buen hijo para ellos.

Mientras se encontraba terminando de cortar las verduras y su mente divagaba en todas esas ideas escucho el crujir de una puerta. Detuvo sus pensamientos y sus movimientos y giró la cabeza hacía la entrada. Su madre entró con el ceño fruncido y una notoria cara de irritación. Tomó el cuchillo y lo botó al suelo, tuvo cuidado de ocultar cualquier utensilio que pudiese dañarlo y con una sonrisa recibió a la mujer alta y pelirroja.

"Bienvenida a casa".

Ella le ignoró mientras se quitaba las zapatillas, pero una vez termino la tarea alzó el rostro y le mando una mirada agotada y molesta. "Deja de perder el tiempo y termina de cocinar. Hoy no fue mi mejor día".

Tsuna asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y volvió a la cocina. Soltando un suspiro tomó el cuchillo del suelo, lo lavo y se dispuso a seguir cortando las verduras. Su madre entró segundos después y Tsuna sintió un escalofrió. Realmente esperaba que ella no le dañara de nuevo, estaba un poco asustado.

"Tch… ¡Si vas a hacer algo entonces hazlo bien!". Gritó ella mientras tomaba el cuchillo y lo enterraba en la tabla, la cercanía del filo en su brazo le provoco un estremecimiento. Al menos ella no le había lastimado a él, aunque realmente se imagino que ganas no le faltaban. "Termina pronto". Dijo ella antes de marcharse.

Fue hasta ese momento que Tsuna se dio cuenta que sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus brazos, se pasó una mano por el rostro, limpiando el sudor frió que bajaba por su frente.

"Fue mi culpa". Se dijo mientras se abrazaba a si mismo. No había duda, había sido su culpa, lo había hecho mal y su madre se había enojado por ello, ella sólo quería que hiciera las cosas bien, no era la culpa de ella. Su madre sólo quería que fuera un buen hijo.

Sí, sin duda alguna era eso. Tsuna soltó un suspiro y volvió a tomar el cuchillo, estaba asustado, sus manos no paraban de temblar. Pronto comenzó a llorar, debía de detenerse y terminar de hacer la comida, pero se sentía tan herido. ¿Qué debía de hacer? Ya lo había hecho todo, pero de alguna manera nada servía, ella no lo quería, su padre tampoco.

Eso le lastimaba demasiado.

El terminó del día llego cuando su padre volvió a casa. Tsuna huyo, literalmente, los dos juntos era algo de temer. Entró a su alcoba y comenzó a hacer su tarea.

Realmente debía de pensarlo mejor, tal vez lo mejor sería irse de ahí, seguir con sus padres le lastimaba, pero saber que nunca tendría su amor le hería a un más.

Estaba en un dilema.

La mañana siguiente se despertó temprano, preparo el desayuno y se fue antes que sus padres se despertaran, le gustaba llegar temprano, los chicos brabucones solían llegar un poco más tarde que él y si lo veían en los pasillos comenzaban a lastimarlo. Tsuna ya tenía suficiente con saber que sus padres le lastimaban como para permitir que esos otros chicos lo hicieran.

Había estado pensando en la noche, y tal vez lo mejor sería buscar otras universidades, Namimori sería una opción, pero debía de buscar otras, ya fuera por sus padres o no, él realmente quería continuar con sus estudios, si sus padres no querían ayudarlo… entonces simplemente él buscaría un trabajo de medio tiempo y se pagaría la universidad. Sus padres lo dejaban solo gran parte del día, seguro ni lo notaban, después de todo ellos ya le habían dicho que no podía tener trabajos de medio tiempo.

Realmente sentía que iba a terminar arrepintiéndose de lo que estaba pensando, pero… realmente no tenía mejores ideas, estaba pensando bajo presión y sentía que sus pensamientos le estaban llevando a hacer cosas que realmente nunca se hubiera imaginado.

Estaba asustado de sus pensamientos, pero también de sus padres. Aunque los amara, realmente sentía que debía de alejarse de ellos.

Era lo mejor. Se excuso mientras llegaba a su salón de clase y se sentaba en su banca.

El día no fue mejor que otros, pese a que hacía hasta lo imposible por ignorar a todos los que le molestaban ellos continuaban haciéndolo, todo el tiempo le molestaban por cosas tontas, todo esto le había obligado a volverse distante de todos sus compañeros de clase, tampoco es como si ellos se hubieran esforzado en acercarse. No tenía amigos y siempre estaba solo. Realmente no tenía una buena vida escolar.

Antes de terminar el día se había dirigido hacia su profesor encargado, entrar a la universidad era lo mejor y el profesor le había recomendado varias universidades, él también le había aconsejado ir a verlas antes de decidir cualquier cosa y como hoy Tsuna tenía mucho tiempo libre decidió darse un tiempo para ir a ver que tal estaban.

Con el toque de queda a las ocho –hora en la que su madre llegaba- Tsuna se encamino hacia la búsqueda de una universidad, de un nuevo lugar, de un nuevo comienzo, de algo que cambiara su vida y le hiciera sentir feliz y seguro. De una nueva oportunidad.

Algo le decía que pronto encontraría lo que buscaba, aunque no fueran sus padres sin duda alguna alguien iba a amarlo.

Sólo esperaba que fuera pronto.

.

_Hi~_

_Mika-Lucid y Yunmoon decidieron unir sus mentes y hacer este fic, comienzo corto, pero espero que les guste._

_M-L: Después de insistirme, insistirme e insistirme finalmente acepté a hacer este fic con ella xD, la verdad… es que ella es la que escribe y yo… la que da las ideas xD, espero que os guste esta alocada historia que se no ha ocurrido xD_

_No os olvidéis de dejarnos algún comentario para ver que os parece ^^_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating T. Por si no quedo claro, este fic es Yaoi, pareja principal G27._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

**Summary: **Lo cierto es que su vida nunca había sido buena. Todo lo contrarió, el sufrimiento de no tener ni el amor de sus padres le había llevado hasta la desesperación. Pero al sentir su calor sintió que había llegado al lugar indicado.

**Mika-Lucid & Yunmoon**

Presentan:

**LA VERDAD DE MI VIDA**

_Capítulo 2_

**.**

**::**

El profesor le había recomendado ir primero por las universidades lejanas y finalmente ir a la de Namimori, así que por día Tsuna decidió ir a una universidad, empezando por la más lejana hasta la más cercana.

Su primer día fue agotador y el resultado que obtuvo fue, que la escuela era grandiosa, pero necesitaba ser simplemente extraordinario, le pedían mucho tiempo y el alquiler ahí era demasiado caro, no había mucha oferta de trabajo, aunque la escuela no era cara Tsuna tenía que tener en cuenta el hecho de que tenía que vivir ahí, solo. Sin ayuda del trabajo de sus padres. Así que esta primera universidad la había desechado.

Volvió a casa más tarde de lo pensado.

Y su peor pesadilla se cumplió.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con ella, con su madre. Ella se encontraba sentada en el sofá, moviendo una pierna con desesperación, rayos, Tsuna entró, retrasar lo inevitable era algo que podía hacer, pero lo mejor era evitar que ella se enojara más. Le tenía miedo. Pero la amaba, porque ella era su madre.

"Estoy… de regresó".

Ella elevó la cabeza y se levantó del sofá. Subió la manda de su blusa y le mostró su reloj. "¿Qué hora es?".

"…".

"¡Te he preguntado la maldita hora!".

"Ocho… treinta".

"Aja… ¿Quién te ha dado permiso de salir?".

"… Nadie".

"Hmmm… ¿A dónde te has largado?". No podía decirle que planeaba ir a la universidad, no si ella no quería que él fuera. "¡A donde carajo te has largado!".

"Y-yo… salí… con unos amigos".

Ella terminó por enojarse. Lo arrojo contra el suelo y le miró con enfado. "Eres un mocoso mal agradecido, te damos todo… ¡No es verdad!". Tsuna asintió rápidamente. "Te daré un castigo. Ni siquiera has preparado la comida. Tu padre y yo nos matamos trabajando para darte una cama y comida… ¡Y tú nos agradeces de esta forma!". Tsuna tembló cuando ella grito de esa forma. "Los niños malos se merecen los peores castigos… como tú".

Tsuna comenzó a temblar, estaba asustado.

"L-lo… lo si-…".

Ella le arrojo el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, nada grave, realmente ni le había dolido.

"¡Cierra la boca! No me interesan tus escusas ni tus disculpas".

Tsuna escucho los tacones alejarse. Luego volver, ni siquiera quería mirarla, estaba muy asustado como para hacerlo. Se imaginaba que ella tendría entre sus manos algún objeto para herirlo.

"Quítate la camisa".

"…".

Lentamente comenzó a quitarse el saco y poco después, lentamente, se quito la camisa. Sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda e hizo hasta lo imposible para no ponerse a llorar.

"Espero… que esto te enseñe a respetar las ordenes que te damos… mocoso".

.

.

"¿Nakamura Tsunayoshi?".

"Presente".

Tsuna tragó saliva cuando recargó la espalda en la silla, le dolía demasiado, ni siquiera podía levantarse adecuadamente o caminar, realmente estaba adolorido. Se separo un poco de la silla y enseguida la clase comenzó, en algún momento se dio cuenta que la ropa se le estaba pegando en las heridas, la sangre aún estaba seca, y cuando la ropa se separaba le dolía demasiado. Espero paciente a que llegara la hora del descanso y una vez dio la hora salió del salón, pero su huida al baño se vio bloqueada por un alumno que le detuvo… dándole una palmada en la espalda. Soltó un pequeño jadeo y luego elevo la mirada.

"Te llama Shino-sensei".

Tsuna asintió y muy a su pesar tuvo que dirigirse al salón de profesores. Una vez llegó ahí se encontró al profesor y junto a él…

Un ángel de rubia cabella y ojos azules.

Tsuna se quedo absortó por, tal vez, diez segundos, hasta que alguien le golpeo la espalda. "Te llaman".

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza, volteo a mirar al profesor y a ese ángel.

"Tsunayoshi, me alegra que hayas venido. Quería presentártelo. Él es Vongola Giotto, es mi alumno en la materia que imparto en la universidad, Estadística y Probabilidad, le conté que tenía un alumno destacado que estaba buscando universidad y él me dijo que podía ayudarte, claro, si querías y si tenías tiempo". Tsuna miro al rubio, tenía un nombre extranjero, bueno, con verle el cabello rubio ya se había imaginado que era extranjero, pocos japoneses tenían ese color de cabello, tan maravilloso y brillante, ni que decir de los deslumbrantes ojos azules.

"Mucho gusto, Tsuna, espero que pueda ayudarte en tu búsqueda".

Mierda, su voz era preciosa, tan masculina que no entendía como podía gustarle. No, Tsuna no era gay, de hecho, hasta hace un tiempo le gustaba una chica llamada Kyoko, pero hoy… hoy había encontrado algo maravilloso, algo realmente maravilloso y atrapante. Giotto tenía una sonrisa brillante y… rayos, era como si tuviera luz propia, era como un Sol.

"¿Tsunayoshi?".

Tsuna reacciono en ese momento, miró al profesor y asintió sin dudarlo. "Por favor, ayúdame a buscarme una universidad, Giotto-san".

El rubio soltó una risita y Tsuna sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, fue una oleada de un sentimiento que jamás había tenido. Era algo maravilloso.

"No me digas 'san'. Sólo dime Giotto".

El profesor soltó un suspiro. "Giotto, es mejor que dejes de imponer tus costumbres a los japoneses, nosotros no somos tan… amigables. Además, el chico es menor que tú, obviamente tiene que hablarte con respeto".

"Oh… ¡Usted es muy serio, Shino-sensei!".

El profesor le riño un poco más, Tsuna estaba fascinado de la facilidad con la que Giotto le hablaba al profesor, ni que decir de esa sonrisita que le acompañaba cada segundo, era hermosa. Giotto volteo a mirarlo y le sonrió, Tsuna sintió un nuevo estremecimiento, tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza. Ese rubio era… era bastante deslumbrante.

"Bien, entonces, lo dejo en tus manos, Giotto".

"Claro. Te veo al final de las clases, Tsuna".

El profesor soltó un último murmullo que provoco una risa en Giotto y en el propio Tsuna. "Sólo espero que no lo arruines, Vongola".

Giotto salió del salón junto con el castaño, ambos se detuvieron en la salida, el rubio miró a Tsuna y luego soltó una risita. "Lo siento, como lo habrás notado no soy japonés. Hasta hace poco menos de seis meses estaba viviendo en Italia. Aún no me acostumbro del todo a la vida aquí".

Tsuna sonrió, nervioso y tímido. "Giotto-san es… bastante agradable".

Giotto le miró y luego le rodeo con ambos brazos, provocando que Tsuna se sonrojara al instante. "Y tú eres tan lindo". Los chicos que pasaban ahí se les quedaron viendo como bichos raros y luego se fueron corriendo, Tsuna estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que decir o que hacer.

"Gi-Giotto-san… a los japoneses no nos gusta que nos digan lindos".

"En Italia es normal, así que… acostúmbrate, Tsuna". La franqueza que utilizo provoco que Tsuna se sonrojara un poco más y deseara con todo su corazón que Giotto no le estuviera abrazando, le ponía nervioso y le hacía sentir tímido. El rubio le soltó lentamente y con suavidad la acaricio los desordenados cabellos castaños. "Te esperare, así que no llegues tarde".

Tsuna lo vio irse, una vez Giotto se fue se recargó de la pared y soltó un largo suspiro. Eso… eso había sido tan diferente de lo usual, había sido como… como si algo nuevo hubiera aparecido en su interior. No quería darse falsas esperanzas pero, esperaba que algo bueno ocurriera ahora. Un par de chicos corriendo a su lado le empujaron y Tsuna perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar de espaldas al suelo. Soltó un grito de dolor y comenzó a girar en el suelo, estar al lado de Giotto le había provocado olvidar que estaba lastimado, se levantó como pudo y se fue directo al baño. Tenía que despegarse la camisa, que se le había pegado a la piel por la sangre, le estaba lastimando demasiado. Entró al baño cuando la campana sonó, anunciando que el descanso había llegado a su fin, como no había más chicos en el baño se quito el saco y luego la camisa, con horror descubrió que la mayoría de sus heridas se habían abierto y que la camisa estaba manchada de sangre. Soltó un suspiro, tendría que aguantarse, después de todo iba a volver tarde a casa.

Salió del baño y se fue directo a su salón, realmente esperaba que todo eso no le provocara un daño peor.

.

.

Tsuna había salido tarde, no había sido porque quisiera, fue porque tuvo que soportar el ser molestado, para su buena suerte no le golpearon, y agradecía eso, después de todo, la espalda le dolía demasiado.

El dolor pareció adormecerse justo en el momento que sus ojos se toparon con la imagen de Giotto, aunque se sintió un poco irritado al verlo rodeado de chicas, el rubio alzó la mirada y lo vio, le sonrió tiernamente y, apartando a las chica, se acercó a él. Tsuna no pudo evitar sentirse contento al saberse más importante que todas ellas.

"Por eso te dije que no te tardaras".

"Lo siento…". Tsuna bajo la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco arrepentido.

Giotto frunció el ceño, pero luego soltó una risita. "No puedo enojarme con una cara tan linda. Mejor comencemos, ¿bien?".

Tsuna asintió, sonrojado y dubitativo, y su duda aumento cuando Giotto le tomó la mano, bien, esto se estaba tornando extraño. No era normal que dos chicos se tomaran de la mano, sólo porque si, y anduvieran caminando por la calle.

"G-Giotto-san… las manos".

"¿Eh? ¿No quieres que te toque?".

Tsuna se sonrojó y negó rápidamente. "¡No es eso! Sólo que… en Japón eso es…".

Giotto soltó un suspiro. "Ah… ¿No es normal? Lo siento". Lentamente le soltó la mano y Tsuna se sonrojó un poco más al escuchar los cuchicheos de las chicas que pasaron a su lado. Sin duda alguna esto estaba mal, lo mejor habría sido negarse pero… cuando miró a Giotto se dio cuenta que no iba a poder negarse, Giotto le había… hechizado. "¿Habéis visto ya algunas universidades?".

"Sí… sólo una…".

"Si me permites, te recomendaré algunas".

"Uhm… ¿Giotto-san donde estudia?".

"En Namimori". Tsuna soltó un suspiro, justo lo que no quería, estar en una universidad cercana, aunque ahora que sabía que Giotto estaba ahí… lo pensaría un poco. "Esto que te diré no es porque yo vaya ahí. Pero si tu objetivo son las ciencias sociales, Namimori podría ser la mejor opción".

"Yo… quiero estudiar Economía…".

"¡En Namimori hay un departamento de Economía espectacular!".

Tsuna soltó una risita al ver el comportamiento infantil del rubio, pero era agradable, como nunca había conocido a nadie. Giotto volteo a verlo y le sonrió.

"Eres… muy hermoso cuando sonríes, Tsuna".

Tsuna tragó saliva ante la declaración, pero la atribuyo al origen extranjero de Giotto, asintió nerviosamente y se adelanto al rubio. "Entonces… vamos primero a la universidad que se encuentra cerca de Ginza, Giotto-san".

El rubio soltó un suspiro, un poco decepcionado, pero enseguida sonrió. "Claro, vayamos. De esa universidad puedo decir… que es grande y el departamento de Ciencias es incomparable. En Economía también le toman su debida atención, aunque se dedican más al área de Ciencias". Tsuna asintió.

"Vayamos entonces".

"Claro".

.

.

Un poco asustado Tsuna ingresó a casa, apenas eran las siete, así que nadie tendría que estar en casa. Soltó un suspiro cuando no escucho un solo ruido, a velocidad sorprendente preparo la comida y satisfecho soltó un suspiro, una comida gourmet en menos de cuarenta minutos, sin duda eso era sorprendente, incluso para él. Subió a su habitación y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, la camisa ya era irrecuperable, la sangre no iba a quitarse y usarla de nuevo podría delatar su situación, no deseaba eso. Desecho la camisa a la basura y tomando una toalla se fue a la ducha, salió pocos minutos después. Para ese momento su madre y su padre ya estaban en casa. Tsuna tragó saliva, pero tenía que ir a verlos, el día anterior su madre le había guardado el secreto, de su tardía en casa, así que tenía que ir a ver que ella continuara guardando ese secreto… o las cosas podrían ponerse feas.

"Bienvenidos a casa". Soltó, con la voz baja y temblorosa.

Sus padres voltearon a verlo, pero enseguida volvieron la atención en la comida que tenían en sus platos. "Kana, mañana me marchare a América… voy a tardar un par de días". Su madre, Kana, asintió levemente.

"Yo estaré ausente también. Me voy a Italia".

Entonces ambos padres, la pelirroja y el de cabello castaño, voltearon a verlo. Su padre fue quien habló. "Estarás a cargo de la casa por esos días. Por favor, no seas imprudente, Tsunayoshi". Tsuna asintió rápidamente.

Kana entonces pareció recordar algo. "Querido, lo he recordado, ayer…". Tsuna se tensó de inmediato, Dios no, no a su padre… no a él. "Tsuna preparo una comida espectacular. ¿La has recalentado también, cariño?". Tsuna se sintió encerrado, ayer no había preparado nada de comida, después de los golpes que le había dado ella no había podido hacer nada, negó con lentitud y su madre soltó un bufido. "Que desperdició, esa comida se merecía un poco más de atención".

"Lo… lamento".

"No importa… sube a tu cuarto. ¿Tienes mucha tarea, no?". Tsuna asintió rápidamente. "Buenas noches, cariño".

Verla actuar tan simpática le ponía nervioso, Tsuna asintió e hizo una reverencia. "Que tengan buena noche". Subió a su cuarto y una vez dentro comenzó a temblar, realmente le daba miedo, cuando su madre actuaba amable sólo significaba que algo peor vendría luego.

Le daba terror. Pero se sentía un poco feliz de que ellos se fueran, ¿eso no era algo malo? Eran sus padres, debería de sentirse triste por verlos partir, pero no, él tenía miedo de ellos. Realmente era un mal hijo, realmente no se merecía el cariño de sus padres. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, estaba un poco asustado, de sus pensamientos y de sus actos.

.

.

Tsuna esta vez salió a la hora exacta, cuando llegó a la salida el rubio aún no llegaba, se recargo de la pared y esperó pacientemente a que Giotto llegara, un auto se estaciono frente a él, uno color plateado y luego escucho un claxon, cuando elevo la mirada se encontró con los preciosos ojos azules del rubio.

"Tsuna, sube". El castaño dudo un poco, pero finalmente se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y se metió en el vehículo. Giotto acelero en ese momento. "Ayer fuimos muy lejos, así que si hoy tienes planeado llevarme a una escuela tan apartada, entonces es mejor viajar así".

"Uhm… gracias…".

Giotto le acarició los cabellos, sin apartar la mirada del camino y Tsuna sintió que la sangre le subía a la cabeza, había escuchado que los extranjeros siempre actuaban cariñosos, pero nunca se imagino que lo hicieran tan… extravagantemente. Giotto debió de haber sido educado de una forma muy cariñosa para tratarlo tan cálidamente.

Aunque realmente no le molestaba eso.

Cuando llegaron a la universidad enseguida les recibieron, al parecer Giotto tenía su fama en la universidad de Namimori y por ello les estaba recibiendo tan bien. La visita concluyo un poco rápido, la escuela tenía un departamento de Literatura espectacular, pero en Economía no estaban tan bien como pensaba. Giotto le acaricio la cabeza, diciéndole que eso no debía de detenerlo.

"¿Realmente no quieres ir a la universidad de Namimori, Tsuna?".

Ahora se encontraban en un parque cerca de la Universidad, Giotto le había comprado un delicioso helado, Tsuna se sentía como crió, porque el rubio le columpiaba alegremente mientras él comía ese helado. Tsuna realmente se sentía un poco nervioso y tímido. El rubio detuvo el columpio y Tsuna suspiro, las alturas le daban miedo.

"No es que no quiera ir ahí… es sólo que… Toda mi vida la he pasado en Namimori, yo… quería alejarme un poco".

Giotto soltó una risita. "Es lo mismo que sentía de Nápoles, pero hora que le he dejado tan atrás… deseo volver". Tsuna realmente no pensaba que alguna vez extrañara su hogar… no con sus padres. "Oye, Tsuna… ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?".

Tsuna sintió un estremecimiento y volteo a ver al rubio. "¿Eh?".

"¿No crees en el? Ya veo… ¿Entonces tengo que seguir siendo amable y cariñoso… hasta que te enamores de mí?".

El castaño sintió una ola de calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo y se depositaba en sus mejillas, eso… eso era tan… tan bueno. No, probablemente era un sueño.

"…".

Giotto soltó una risita. "Los extranjeros no son tan cariñosos como crees, Tsuna. Ellos pueden decirte lindo, pero la palabra 'hermoso' aún la reservamos para alguien especial".

El castaño se levantó del columpio, dejó caer el helado y volteo a mirar al rubio. "¿Eh?".

Giotto sonrió. "En conclusión… ¿quieres salir conmigo, Tsuna?". Esto… era… un sueño. No cabía duda. Era un sueño. Giotto pareció dudar cuando pasaron como tres minutos y Tsuna no le decía nada. "¿Así no se declaran aquí? Entonces… ¿serías mi amante, Tsunayoshi?". Preguntó de nuevo. Tsuna se sonrojó más de lo que jamás en su vida se había sonrojado. "Debo creer que… ¿No quieres?".

Tsuna hizo una reverencia de noventa grados y soltó en un grito. "¡Por favor cuida de mí a partir de ahora!".

Giotto soltó una risa fuerte, se acercó a Tsuna y le tomó de la cintura y lo cargó. Tsuna se sonrojó cuando su rostro quedo a escasos centímetros del rostro de Giotto. "Realmente… eres adorable".

Y luego le besó. Tsuna se sonrojó totalmente. Pero cerró los ojos y se dejo hacer.

Esto… sin duda era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

.

.

Así que su vida amorosa comenzó en ese momento. Ciertamente Tsuna podría decir que estaba en el cielo, realmente el sentimiento de seguridad que le daba Giotto era fantástico. No entendía como alguien tan cool se había enamorado de él. Bueno, aunque decir que Giotto era un santo era una mentira, era un poco pervertido, o tal vez era que él era demasiado puro aún. De cualquier forma, llevaban saliendo apenas tres días y el rubio ya le había metido mano donde nadie jamás le había tocado.

No, no habían hecho nada tan peligroso, aún, pero como iban las cosas Tsuna se imaginaba que no pasaría mucho tiempo para cuando tuviera su primera vez… ¡Y lo peor de todo es que la estaba ansiando!

En la escuela todo parecía un poco… diferente. La animosa actitud de Giotto pareció habérsele contagiado, ya que cuando sus compañeros le preguntaban cosas él respondía, tímido, pero lo hacía. Muchas chicas le tomaron interés por su rostro lindo, y aunque a Tsuna aún no le gustaba que le dijeran lindo tuvo que aceptarlo, las chicas eran demasiado lindas como para no permitirles eso. Incluso Kyoko, la chica que le gustaba, había comenzado a hablarle. Cabía mencionar que los chicos no le tomaban interés a su creciente popularidad con las chicas, ya que ellas le habían tomado cariño como si él fuera también una chica, incluso estaba el rumor que él salía con un chico… no es que fuera mentira, pero ya le habían tachado de gay.

Realmente… ahora se sentía diferente. Y todo gracias a Giotto.

Pero este tipo de sueños terminan pronto. Y su sueño termino el mismo día que su madre llegó a casa. Incluso había olvidado que vivía con ellos. Su madre llegó a casa una semana después del comienzo de su viaje. Parecía contenta y relajada, pero cuando lo vio soltó un bufido y soltó las maletas.

"Bienvenida". Ella le miró por el rabillo del ojo y luego se encamino hacia las escaleras.

"¿Ya tienes lista la comida?". Tsuna asintió. "Bien… voy a tomar un baño, prepara todo para cuando baje".

De cierta forma, esta vez no sintió miedo de ella, de hecho, fue… fue algo extraño. Había experimentado tanto amor toda esa semana que el recuerdo de la violencia era lejano, lo único que le recordaba los golpes eran las ligeras marcas que aún tenía en la espalda. Estar con Giotto le había provocado bajar la guardia, eso podría ser malo, pero… el sentimiento de seguridad le agradaba bastante.

Su madre bajo poco después, y colocando algo en la mesa se coloco frente a él.

"Tu profesor, Shino-sensei, ha sido muy amable de mandarme esto". Ella le mostro, para su horror, su solicitud para la universidad de Namimori. "Estas buscando universidad, sin decirle nada a tus padres".

"Y-yo… pensé que…".

"Ese es el problema. Tú no tienes que pensar nada. Cancela la solicitud".

"Pero…".

"No te pongas triste, Tsuna. Irás a la universidad, pero no esa".

Tsuna trago saliva, la sonrisa que había tomado el rostro de su madre no apuntaba nada bueno. "¿Cuál?".

"Irás a la universidad, en Londres".

"¿Londres?".

"Sí, espero que las clases de ingles sirvan de algo, cariño".

"Pero yo no quiero irme a Londres… quiero estudiar aquí, en Namimori".

Ella soltó una risita. "La decisión está tomado. Tú padre se ha ido a Londres a tramitar lo necesario para tu estadía. Irás a un internado".

"¡Pero yo…!".

"Cierra la maldita boca". Tsuna se estremeció, ella nunca le había hablado tan fríamente. "Irás a Londres y la discusión se ha terminado, ¿entiendes?". Vacilante y asustado, Tsuna asintió. No, no quería irse.

Tenía que escapar.

Ya no podía soportarlo más.

El día siguiente fue a la escuela, estaba un poco tenso, todos notaron su tensión y las chicas fueron tan amables con él que en el almuerzo le dieron de sus obentos. Tsuna estaba muy agradecido con ellas, pero al que necesitaba era a Giotto y el rubio le había dicho que no podrían verse porque estaba en exámenes, Tsuna realmente quería verlo pero tendría que resistirlo. Mientras tanto haría hasta lo imposible por retrasar toda la locura de Londres, él no quería irse a Londres.

Pero ese mismo día en la noche, de nuevo tuvo una discusión con su madre y esta vez su padre también estaba presente.

"¡Él sigue insistiendo en quedarse aquí!".

Tsuna apretó los dientes. Su padre lo miró con serenidad. "¿Qué es lo que piensas de todo esto?".

"No quiero irme". Declaro, sentía que podría ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento, pero se estaba haciendo el valiente.

"Bien. Entonces, no me quedara más opción que hacer lo que no quieres. Irás a Londres te guste o no, Tsunayoshi".

"¡Pero yo no qu…!".

Su padre le golpeo en la mejilla, fue una golpe ligero que lo único que le peso fue el hecho de que incluso su padre le pegaba, si, su padre era estricto, no tanto como su madre, pero lo era, era mucho más fuerte que ella y cuando era momento de castigarlo su padre lo hacía enserio. Pero era justo. Y esta vez no lo estaba siendo… realmente quería ponerse a llorar.

"Ya basta. He dicho lo que se hará, te parezca o no. Así que detente, no quiero escuchar más tus lloriqueos, Tsunayoshi".

Tsuna apretó los labios, pero ella estaba furiosa. Su madre estaba harta… harta de tener que cuidar a ese maldito mocoso. Le odiaba. Una vez su padre se fue Tsuna recibió el primer golpe. Cerró los ojos con anticipación, esta sería una larga, larga noche.

.

.

Giotto le había dicho que le vería en la tarde-noche, tenía un poco de tiempo libre y Tsuna estaba más que contento de poder estar con él. Realmente lo necesitaba. El castaño esperaba con un poco de impaciencia y sonrió cuando vio a Giotto llegar en su auto y bajar de él. Torpemente se levanto del columpio en el que estaba y aún más torpe corrió hacia el rubio.

"¡Giotto!".

El rubio sonrió ante el grito. Abrió los brazos y recibió al pequeño. Pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando notó un moretón en el cuello del moreno. Por un momento pensó que podría ser una marca de beso, pero lo desecho cuando se dio cuenta que la mejilla de Tsuna estaba roja y que tenía un parche en la ceja, y si miraba más afondo también podría notar los moretones en los brazos… quien sabe que más marcas tendría bajo la ropa. Esto estaba extraño, Tsuna tenía demasiadas heridas como para ser algo normal.

"Tsuna… ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás lleno de heridas".

El castaño sonrió. "Me… he peleado con unos perros".

Vaya… Tsuna mentía pésimo. Pero Giotto sonrió, haciéndose el tonto.

"Oh, ya veo. Pues, dime donde están para que los ahuyentemos, han de ser una jauría de salvajes".

Tsuna se tensó tan ligeramente que si Giotto no lo conociera no lo habría notado.

"¡Ellos se han ido! Los vecinos… me han ayudado con ellos… ¡Así que no tienes que preocuparte!". Pues estaba más preocupado. "Más importante que eso… Giotto… Yo… quiero… ¡Yo quiero escapar de casa!".

Bien. No era tonto, no era denso y jamás en su vida le habían visto de idiota. Sin duda alguna había algo malo en Tsuna. De hecho lo había notado tiempo atrás, el primer día que lo conoció. Tsuna no sólo era demasiado desconfiado, sino que olía a sangre, ese día lo atribuyo a que antes había estado ayudando a sus amigos del departamento de biología a disecar unos cuantos animales, pero hoy estaba pensando que el olor a sangre no venía de él, sino de Tsuna.

Y la declaración de ahora no le hacía más que pensar que el problema venía de violencia en casa. Giotto frunció el ceño.

"¿Huir de casa? ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?".

Tsuna miró el suelo por un momento y luego volvió a mirarlo. "Mis padres quieren que estudie en Londres… pero yo no quiero irme".

No, eso no parecía ser mentira, pero no parecía ser toda la verdad.

"Esto que estás diciendo… creo que deberías pensarlo bien. Aún eres menor de edad".

"¡Lo he pensado más que bien! Pero… no puedo hacerlo solo… Giotto, te necesito".

Que le dijera eso con ese rostro que parecía estar a punto de llorar… Giotto realmente sintió que iba a ceder. Lo amaba y sin duda alguna quería complacerlo.

"Tsuna… te amo. Pero creo que deberías de pensarlo un poco más".

"Yo… lo he pensado mucho… Por favor ayúdame".

Giotto se pasó una mano por los cabellos. Ceder o no ceder… Que va, Tsuna era su dueño y él era su perro, si él decía salta, Giotto lo hacía, así de simple.

"Bien, te ayudare… pero necesito que me cuentes el origen de esos golpes".

Pero la diferencia entre un perro y Giotto es que Giotto trabajaba a base de razones y necesitaba conocer la razón verdadera por la cual Tsuna quería escapar.

.

_Y: T-T… mientras escribía eso me dio mucha pena… hacer que Tsuna sufriera tanto maltrato… T-T. Alguien nos pregunto que pasaba con los padres de Tsuna, si estaba OCC o que, pues no, no están OCC, es que ellos no son Iemitsu y Nana. Pero pronto lo sabrán._

_M: TwT, Yunmon! Eres muy mala me has hecho llorar por cómo has hecho sufrir al pobre Tsuna TwT *Culpa también de Mika por la idea xDDD* pero sigue siendo muy triste! o_

_Bueno…, ahora los agradecimientos a…: xD; _

Blaiir0821: _Muchas gracias por leerte nuestro fic ^^, te entiendo perfectamente xD, yo por inercia a las parejas que me gusta directamente pincho en el enlace para comenzar a leerlo xD. Espero que te guste la continuación. BYE NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE EH! xD_

Katekyo1827R27X27: _Espero que al leer este capítulo ya nos puedas dar tu opinión que la verdad me pica mucho la curiosidad xDDD; Pues… ¿la verdad?, no estamos muy seguras xD, solo podría decirte que sigas leyendo jejejeje. Creo que la pregunta sobre Giotto se responde sola en este chap y como bien dijo Yun los padres no son Nana e Iemitsu ^^. NOS VEMOS EN LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALIZACIÓN! Bye…._

_Sayu: Si toda la razón…, no sufras mucho con este chap, ¿vale?; DISFRUTALO! byeee_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating T. Por si no quedo claro, este fic es Yaoi, pareja principal G27._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

**Summary: **Lo cierto es que su vida nunca había sido buena. Todo lo contrarió, el sufrimiento de no tener ni el amor de sus padres le había llevado hasta la desesperación. Pero al sentir su calor sintió que había llegado al lugar indicado.

**Mika-Lucid & Yunmoon**

Presentan:

**LA VERDAD DE MI VIDA**

_Capítulo 3_

**.**

**::**

Cuando Tsuna escucho eso quedo… petrificado. No podía decirle la verdad a Giotto, decirle que sus padres le golpeaban no era algo que tuviera la valentía de soltar así como si nada. Sus padres eran desagradables con él, su madre le golpeaba y su padre le ignoraba, no había dudad de ello. Pero ellos seguían siendo sus padres y tenía miedo que Giotto supiera la verdad y trata de denunciarlos.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Decidiendo al final que no iba a decirle nada.

"Ya te lo he dicho… han sido unos…".

"Sí, he escuchado, has dicho perros. Pero, a menos que esos perros sepan dar puñetazos, no veo la forma en la que te hayan hecho ese tipo de heridas".

"No estoy mintiendo".

"Tsuna…".

Tsuna bajó la cabeza, no iba a decirle nada, aunque tuviera tantas ganas de irse no iba a decirle nada. Amaba a Giotto y todo, pero ese era su secreto, y no quería que nadie lo supiera. Ni siquiera Giotto.

"No estoy mintiendo". Repitió.

"Tsuna, puedes confiar en mí, no importa lo que sea, confía en m-…".

"¡No estoy mintiendo! Si no confías en mi… ¡Entonces bien!".

Que se pusiera a la defensiva fue algo nuevo para Giotto, Tsuna siempre estaba tranquilo y quieto, pocas veces se exaltaba, pero ahora incluso le había gritado. Tenía que decir algo que lo calmara.

"Lo lamento… yo no…".

Pero Tsuna estaba asustado, su secreto estaba expuesto y no quería permitir que nadie se atreviera a ver más haya de lo que él había dejado.

"¡Sino confías en mí entonces terminemos con esto! Si te digo que no estoy mintiendo es porque no… simplemente deberías de aceptarlo y callar".

Bien, bien, eso si que no podía soportarlo.

"Estoy preocupado, por supuesto que quiero decir algo".

"Y no deberías de preocuparte".

"Salgo contigo, por su-…".

"Es suficiente. Me marcho".

Sin más Tsuna dio media vuelta y se fue. No había querido ser rudo, pero no podía evitarlo, Giotto no tenía que saber la verdad sobre ello, eso era su secreto. Sin duda lo que más le había molestado era saber que el rubio no confiaba en él. Ciertamente no le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero necesitaba que Giotto confiara en él… pero ahora veía que eso no iba a pasar, el rubio no confiaba en él.

Volvió a casa a los pocos minutos, aún enfadado por todo lo sucedido, abrió la puerta y con sorpresa se dio cuenta de algo… su madre estaba en casa, esperándolo. La sangre la bajo del rostro y se puso pálido. Ella le miraba fríamente, pero nunca le dijo nada, paso de él saliendo de casa y lo dejo, solo. Tsuna cayó al suelo de rodillas, había tenido miedo, realmente había tenido un montón de miedo. Pero nada había pasado, el alivio en su rostro era indiscutible. Pero no podía tampoco aliviarse tanto, algo le decía que esto sólo era el comienzo del castigo real.

Comenzó a cocinar, aún ahora tenía un poco de miedo así que no quería crear una situación en la que se viera en problemas. Hizo la comida favorita de su madre y después de eso lavo la loza, una vez terminó su trabajo subió a su alcoba a terminar su tarea. Era una lastima que mañana fuera sábado y no tuviera clases extras, por obvias razones estaría más en riesgo de que sus padres se enfadaran y quisieran lastimarlo.

Esa noche se quedó dormido sin esperar a su padres, pero tampoco es como si sus padres hubieran llegado esa noche, entrada la madrugada ellos volvieron a casa, con cara de pocos amigos y una noticia que les dejó totalmente molestos. Pero ya nada podía deshacerse, no después de tantos años.

Al menos esa noche Tsuna no tuvo un mal sueño, Giotto y él juntos, como si nada pasara.

.

.

No quería que las cosas terminaran de esa forma, quería demasiado a Tsuna como para terminar peleados. Pocas veces había podido ir a casa del moreno y en esas veces el moreno nunca le dejó acercarse mucho a casa. Estaciono su auto lejos de ahí, por cualquier cosa, se acercó al lugar, golpeo la puerta sin hacer mucha fuerza y esperó. Una mujer salió de casa, con la mirada un tanto huraña y el ceño fruncido. No parecía de buen humor.

"¿A quien busca?".

"Buenos días, disculpe la molesta, ¿se encuentra Tsunayoshi-kun?".

"¿Quién le busca?".

Ella realmente no parecía muy de acuerdo en dejarlo ver a Tsuna, algo extraño se sentía en ella, no tenía la misma aura de Tsuna, ella no le agradaba.

"Disculpe, mi nombre es Giotto, Vongola Giotto. Soy su consejo de Tsunayoshi-kun y esperaba poder verlo".

Ella lo miró, con enojó y luego noto algo… sin más le sonrió, falsamente y abrió la puerta más, para dejarlo pasar, probablemente.

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Kana, Nakamura Kana, Tsuna está en su habitación, pasa, por favor".

Giotto se sintió un poco extraño, esa mujer no le parecía buena persona, algo le decía que tuviera cuidado y eso era lo que iba a hacer, tener cuidado de esa mujer. Entro a la casa de Tsuna y sonrió al percibir el aroma del chico, era ese aroma dulce y reconfortante, quería verlo.

"El cuarto de Tsuna es el de arriba a la izquierda, no dudes en tocarle, esta haciendo la tarea".

"Muchas gracias, disculpe las molestias".

"No te preocupes, adelante".

El rubio subió a la alcoba que le habían indicado y tocó la puerta dos veces, adentro se escucho mucho movimiento y finalmente la puerta se abrió, el rostro de Tsuna fue de desconcierto y luego lo jaló adentro de su alcoba.

"¿Qué haces aquí?".

"No quiero que estés molesto… te quiero, Tsuna".

El moreno se sonrojó, volteo el rostro evitando la mirada del rubio, pero Giotto se acercó a él, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le besó con suavidad la nariz. Tsuna le miró indeciso, pero finalmente cerró los ojos aceptando la invitación de ser besado. El rubio sonrió ante eso y sin darse a esperar lo besó. Fue un besó lento, Giotto atrapó el labio inferior de Tsuna y lo mordisqueo un poco y luego abrió sus labios, el moreno soltó un suspiro gozoso cuando la lengua del mayor tocó su propia lengua.

Giotto sintió como el menor sea aferraba al cuello de su camisa, él mismo sujeto su cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo, Tsuna era tan lindo, le fascinaba estar a su lado. Abriendo los ojos levemente ubico la cama del moreno, comenzó a empujarlo hacia esa dirección y sonrió satisfecho cuando Tsuna cayó ahí soltando un jadeo. Le miró con dulzura y el menor no tuvo de otra que sonrojarse y mirar al otro con un poco de anhelo.

"¿Puedo besarte...". Tsuna iba a decir que ya lo hacía sin su permiso, pero el otro continúo. "… y un poco más?".

Vaya, que directo, Tsuna le miró con un poco de miedo, pero asintió, una pequeña caricia vagó a sus mejillas y descendió por su cuello en algún momento cerró los ojos y el deseo se apodero de su cuerpo. Dos golpes a la puerta fue lo suficiente como para parar sus hormonas a tope.

"La comida está lista".

Giotto miró la puerta y le sonrió, le tomó la mano y se la besó con suavidad. Tsuna le sonrió con levedad.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Kana preguntó a Giotto sobre muchas cosas que tenían que ver con Tsuna, el rubio contestó todo, claro, evitó todo lo que tenía que ver con la relación que mantenía con el menor. Una vez la cena casi llegó a su final Giotto soltó algo que a Kana le pareció totalmente extraño.

"Estamos llegando a la ronda final, me encantaría ayudar a Tsunayoshi-kun en sus estudios, sino le parece mala idea, ¿permitiría a Tsunayoshi-kun ir a mi casa?".

Tsuna le miró como si hubiera enloquecido, Kana no estaba lejos de esa reacción, a regañadientes aceptó, Giotto le sonrió a Tsuna mientras discutía sobre las materias que supuestamente tenían que estudiar, al final recogieron las cosas del moreno y se fueron a la casa del rubio. No había que decir que el moreno estaba más que feliz por ese hecho.

Giotto le llevó a su auto, estacionado lejos de su casa y viajaron un largo camino, en veinte minutos llegaron a casa del rubio, Tsuna estaba más que sorprendido al notar que la casa del chico era un apartamento en un séptimo piso, era grande y ostentoso, casi del mismo tamaño que la planta baja de su casa. Giotto le permitió ir a donde quisiera ir y con una sonrisa notó que el moreno estaba curioso por conocer el lugar donde vivía, esta era la primera vez que alguien entraba a su casa, bueno, tampoco tenía mucho que había vivido en ese lugar.

Lo curioso de la casa de Giotto no era el tamaño, sino el hecho que no parecía vivir sólo, el rubio le dijo que ahí debes en cuando iba un amigo a pasar la noche, utilizaba ese lugar más como un hotel que otra cosa, Tsuna tuvo curiosidad de saber de quien se trataba, pero prefirió no preguntar.

De repente cayó en cuenta de algo, estaban solos, en el departamento de Giotto, totalmente solos, nadie iba a molestarlos, nadie iba a tocar la puerta de repente. Solos y sin interrupciones.

Tsuna volteo a mirar a Giotto y con miedo notó que el rubio había notado ello, ¿realmente tenía miedo? ¿No era algo más? De alguna forma no quería estar solo con el rubio, pero a la vez era lo que más deseaba, estar a solas con el rubio. Ni el mismo entendía lo que quería.

"¿Quieres que estudiemos?".

Preguntó Giotto, sin apartar la mirada del rostro del menor, Tsuna le miró directamente, ¿quién querría estudiar en ese momento? Tsuna negó con lentitud, luego se quitó la sudadera naranja que llevaba ese día y se sentó en el sofá, el rubio se sentó en el extremo derecho del sofá, al lado del castaño.

"¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?".

Tsuna volteo a mirarlo a los ojos, sin decir ni hacer nada. Fueron largos momentos en los que pasaron así hasta que ambos se acercaron y se besaron, Giotto tomó a Tsuna de los brazos y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas, el moreno se dejó llevar, permitiendo que el rubio se hiciera cargo de toda la situación.

Lentamente se separaron, pero Giotto no le dio ni un momento enseguida volvió a juntar sus labios a los del moreno, Tsuna se sintió sofocado, pero adormecido, esos labios eran… extraños, le atraían para a la vez deseaba apartarlos porque sentía que iba a quedarse dormido. Giotto se separó y soltó una risita al ver el estado de aturdimiento del menor, era encantador.

"Tsuna, vamos a la habitación".

Sin negar o aceptar Giotto cargó al moreno, el chico salió del aturdimiento y le miró sonrojado.

"Nosotros… vamos a…".

"Sí, te voy a comer".

Tsuna se sonrojó totalmente enterró el rostro en el hombro del mayor, Giotto soltó una risita, era pronto, lo sabía, pero no él nunca fue paciente y Tsuna parecía totalmente dispuesto a aceptarlo, era todo lo que necesitaba, al moreno en su totalidad para ser totalmente feliz.

El cuarto de Giotto era sencillo, de hecho era impersonal, como si nadie viviera ahí realmente, no tenía una huella, parecía una simple habitación de hotel, algunas fotografías en un buro daba un poco de color al lugar, pero nada más. Giotto lo hecho a la cama y Tsuna se sorprendió con el aroma, era como estar rodeado por los brazos del rubio, se sintió adormecido y recibió otro beso por parte de Giotto.

Simples besos lo dejaron en un estado de total delirio. Llevado al delirio a punto de conocer el paraíso, era tan extrañ la vez esperado. Los besos, en algún momento, descendieron por su cuerpo, vagando a su cuello y poco después a su hombro derecho. El segundo en el que perdió la camisa era algo inexistente en su mente, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que los labios de Giotto eran un alucinógeno mucho mejor que la propia cocaína o el éxtasis. Sus manos no estaban lejos de sus labios, eran cálidas, suaves y dulces. Rodeado por todo eso Tsuna se sintió lejos de la realidad.

Giotto disfrutaba mucho de tocar ese cuerpo, puro, virgen, limpio. Tsuna era increíblemente tierno, de piel suave y firme, su piel era caliente, como la de un niño, era algo inesperado contando que el chico tenía 17 años, besó con suavidad las manos del morenos y volvió a tentar la piel que se distribuía en el estomago y el abdomen, pasó las manos a su espalda y sintió algo, subió un poco más las manos y rasgo un poco con sus uñas, el moreno soltó un jadeo de dolor y Giotto detuvo todo. ¿Qué era eso que había sentido?

Tsuna se apartó, de repente todo se había acabado, el encanto y el calor desapareció. Algo no le gustó nada. Giotto le tomó la mano y lo volteo a pesar que él se removía entre sus manos, tratando de evitar el tacto, la camisa le fue casi arrancada del cuerpo y luego…

"¿Qué te paso?".

"Nada".

No, eso obviamente no era 'nada', eran múltiples cortes distribuidos en todo el ancho de su pequeña y frágil espalda, la piel, pura y delicada, había sido cruelmente cortada, la piel estaba roja, y las costras daban a entender que era algo reciente, lo habían herido adrede. Estaba molesto.

"Tsuna".

El moreno volteo y se le hecho encima, Giotto quedó un poco aturdido y se sorprendió con la mirada que le dirigía Tsuna.

"Esto es doloroso… me duele aquí…". El moreno se señalo el pecho y Giotto sintió un dolor en su interior. "Giotto… sólo ámame".

Lo entendió, no más preguntas. Giotto lo dejó bajó su cuerpo, lo besó profundamente y acarició las heridas con las yemas de los dedos, suavemente, dulcemente, con cariño y mucho amor, besó sus hombros y descendió a su estomago, con una sonrisa juguetona besó el pezón derecho del chico, Tsuna soltó un jadeo, asustado de repente, pero ese miedo se volvió placer, bueno, aunque él no lo supiera con certeza. Los movimientos circulares con la lengua que Giotto ejercía en ese lugar provoco espasmos en el cuerpo del más pequeño, Tsuna se sujeto a la colcha y suspiro cuando el rubio mordió ese pezón. Poco después paso al otro y al que había dejado movió con los dedos, ese lugar era tan sensible, nunca se lo hubiera esperado.

Se apartó de esa zona y bajó un poco más, deleitándose con la piel de se estomago, firme, aunque podía notarse que tenía una ligera pancita, pero era encantadora y tierna. Pasó el estomago y una vez en los pantaloncillos desabrocho el botón, con los dientes, y bajó el cierre, los ojos de Tsuna seguían todos los movimientos, enrojecido y a la vez curioso. Con un sentimiento similar a la vergüenza el moreno trato de detener al rubio, ya se imaginaba que quería hacerle.

"¡No! ¡Detente!".

Giotto sólo sonrió y luego tomó el miembro de Tsuna, erecto, y se lo metió en la boca, Tsuna se sorprendió, abrió los ojos más de lo normal y soltó un jadeo lastimero, aunque realmente había sido de puro placer. Ese tipo de cosas jamás las había experimentado antes, esta era su primera vez. Giotto hizo su trabajo en esa zona, mientras la otra mano la acercaba a la pequeña boca del castaño. Tsuna sintió los dedos de Giotto entrar en su boca, los lamió sin si quiera saber si eso era lo que quería el rubio.

Giotto sonrió ante eso, Tsuna realmente era un chico natural, se guiaba por los instintos, como ahora, aunque nunca dijo que lamiera sus dedos el chico lo había hecho. Oh. Eso le excitaba bastante. Después de sentir sus dedos húmedos los dirigió hacia la parte trasera de Tsuna y cuando el moreno sintió la intromisión soltó un gemido, de dolor.

"Espera… eso me lastima".

"Tranquilo. Es natural, te aseguro que es natural".

Tsuna le miró confuso pero otro movimiento de los dedos del rubio provoco dolor en él, aunque la lengua del chico moviéndose en su miembro también le distraía. Era algo extraño, un sentimiento agridulce que le gustaba y a la le causaba un poco de angustia. No sabía si quería continuar o parar las cosas, pero la expresión en el rostro de Giotto, salvaje y deseosa, le dio a entender que él ya no podría detenerse.

Bien, no es que lo odiara, después de todo.

El sentimiento agridulce se fue en algún momento, ahora era un sentimiento diferente que alteraba todo su sistema nervioso, quería que se detuviera, esto era extraño, nunca se había sentido así, estaba asustado. Pero a la vez quería seguir sintiendo eso, desde los besos hasta los dedos entrando en su interior fuertemente, moviéndose y picando algo que le producía espasmos en todo el largo de la columna.

"Ah…".

Giotto sonrió ante el último suspiro, retiró los dedos del interior de Tsuna sonrió al ver la cara de reproche del chico, pero bueno, tenía algo mas grande y más duro entre las piernas que sin duda iba a gustarle más. Se relamió los labios mientras colocaba una almohada bajo las caderas del castaño. Tsuna se sentía raro, los dedos fuera de su interior le provocó desearlos de nuevo adentró.

Lo siguiente no se lo esperaba.

Fue una fuerte intromisión que no se detuvo en un solo momento, el miembro entró directo en su cuerpo, sin darle esperanzas a pensarlo dos veces, sintió que algo se rasgaba, eso le había lastimado. Giotto se detuvo cuando estuvo totalmente adentró, sabía que había sido rudo, pero si lo hacía lento él podría sentir más dolor. Tsuna le miró con dolor y deseo, oh, era probable que el chico fuera algo así como masoquista, pero no iba a darle dolor, Tsuna se merecía muchas cosas y el dolor era algo que nadie merecía, mucho menos él. Giotto se encargaría de mostrarle sólo cosas hermosas.

Poco a poco sintió que la entrada dejaba de resistirse a su intromisión, se movió un poco recibiendo como respuesta un jadeo, volvió a entrar y ese jadeo se volvió un gemido. Era tan lindo que no pudo evitar hacerlo más rápido, escuchando los gemidos suaves y a veces fuertes de Tsuna. Él mismo se sentía en el paraíso, Tsuna era estrecho, muy estrecho, justo lo necesario para hacerlo entrar en un deliro de placer, un cielo delicioso, junto con Tsuna.

No podía pedir más que eso.

Sabía que si golpeaba más rápido y duro tocaría la próstata del chico y así lo hizo, una embestida dura, alzo la cadera del castaño y se impulso con las rodillas, los ojos de Tsuna se dilataron y el gemido emitido fue totalmente adorable. Giotto se relamió los labios y repitió el movimiento, para ese momento el moreno ya parecía haber perdido la cordura. Lentamente volteo a Tsuna, sin sacar su miembro, pegó el rostro del castaño a las almohadas y elevó su cadera, oh, vendita tortura, sintió la estreches de Tsuna aún más, golpeo de nuevo, llegando más afondo, eso se sentía mucho mejor, pegó de nuevo, fuerte, los gemidos de Tsuna eran deliciosos, una erótica melodía que le llenaba de puro placer y lujuria, nunca se había sentido tan encendido como ahora, ni tan bien, ni tan cálido.

Tsuna era tan especial.

Cuando Tsuna tuvo su primer orgasmo Giotto estuvo apunto de tener el suyo, pero se contuvo, sentir como si miembro era presionado fue fascinante, pero quería hacer venir a Tsuna una segunda vez antes de hacerlo él mismo.

La noche terminó muy entrada la madrugada, Tsuna cayó rendido en su segundo orgasmo, Giotto quería tener otro, pero sabía que había más que cansado a Tsuna y su lindo cuerpo, no quería fatigarlo ni ser pesado.

Tampoco quería lastimar más su espalda.

.

.

Un delicioso aroma despertó sus sentidos, se levantó de la cama pero se precipitó al suelo… ¡Qué rayos era ese dolor! Todo su trasero dolía y palpitaba. Oh. Lo recordaba. Todo era por lo que había estado haciendo anoche con Giotto, se sonrojó furiosamente y miró el techo, seguía en casa del rubio, nada había sido un sueño. Como puso se levantó del sitio en el que estaba y luego camino, si, ciertamente dolía, pero este dolor era mejor que el propiciado por golpes y rasguños.

"Olvida las cosas malas, estas con Giotto".

Bajó a la cocina del departamento y con una sonrisa vio a Giotto de espaldas. Era tan atractivo. Aún no entendía como ese hombre podría enamorarse de él, una persona tan simple. Giotto volteo de repente, con una sonrisita que le hizo ver radiante, sin duda era muy atractivo, hasta podría ser modelo, no le cabía duda.

"Buenos días, ¿desayunas?".

Tsuna asintió y se acercó a la mesa, Giotto sonrió al ver su caminar, se veía adorable, parecía un pato, pero no le diría nada, no quería incomodar al castaño. Tsuna le miró de reojo y luego desvió la mirada, un poco avergonzado por lo todo lo hecho la noche anterior, respiro, tratando de tranquilizarse, aunque con Giotto nunca podía estar realmente tranquilo, él siempre le afectaba, mucho.

"Giotto… ¿Cómo amaneciste?".

El rubio soltó una risita ante el comentario. "Eso iba a preguntar yo. Por mi parte, me siento estupendo". Luego volteo, mirando coquetamente a Tsuna, el castaño se sonrojó.

"Me siento… bien… un poco adolorido, pero bien".

"Eso es bueno. Pero hoy tendremos que estudiar, le prometí a tu madre que te ayudaría a estudiar para los exámenes finales".

Tsuna miró el suelo decaído, eso era lo que menos le importaba, quería pasar más tiempo con Giotto, haciendo otras cosas a parte de estudiar, pero el rubio tenía razón, habían quedado con su madre de hacer eso. Después del desayuno y un rato de manoseo en el baño (ellos lo llamarón darse un baño, aunque claro que no se quedaron tan quietos) comenzaron con los estudios del chico. Giotto estaba sorprendido, la realidad era que Tsuna era lento de aprendizaje y realmente no parecía entender bien las cosas, todo lo había memorizado. Era un método de estudio bruto, pero al parecer al moreno le había sido efectivo ya que todo se lo decía tal cual iba en un libro.

"Tsuna… creo que…".

El moreno le miró en ese momento, pero Giotto prefirió no decir nada, al menos él intentaría enseñarle de tal forma que entendiera lo que estaba haciendo. Las cosas no resultaron difíciles como él lo pensó en primer lugar, Tsuna entendió todo, con todos los conocimientos grabados en su mente lo que le enseñaba Giotto era algo sencillo de entender, eso alivio mucho al rubio, quien había sido tutor en el pasado y le gustaba mucho que sus estudiantes entendieran todo lo que les mostraba.

Entonces Tsuna recordó algo. "Giotto… ¿Qué estudias?".

"Ingeniería Civil".

Dijo orgulloso, sonaba difícil, para Tsuna, pero sonrió al ver que el rubio parecía más que contento. Cerca de las seis de la tarde Giotto decidió llevarlo de regresó, antes de llegar a casa fueron al centro de Namimori, compraron un par de cosas que faltaban al rubio y después de mucha insistencia, por parte del rubio, Tsuna le permitió hacer una copia de la llave de su casa con la promesa de usarla sólo cuando el castaño le diera permiso. Llegaron a casa de Tsuna alrededor de las ocho de la noche, el rubio salió del auto y acompañó a Tsuna a la entrada.

"¿Vas a pasar?".

"Por supuesto, he pedido permiso para que te dejen salir, obviamente tengo que devolver a su lindo hijo sano y salvo".

Tsuna se sonrojó pero asintió ante eso. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y grito un 'estoy en casa'. De la cocina salió su padre, les saludo a ambos y con un buenas noches subió por las escaleras, su madre salió un poco después, parecía molesta, pero al ver a Giotto sonrió con cortesía, se acercó a ambos y abrazó a Tsuna por los hombros, asustando un poco al moreno, su madre casi nunca le abrazaba, ni le tocaba.

"¿Cómo les ha ido en sus estudios?".

"Muy bien, Tsuna es muy inteligente. Debe estar orgullosa".

"Lo estoy, Tsuna es un buen hijo. ¿Cómo estás Tsuna? ¿Hambriento?".

"Hace poco comimos, sino le importa, señora Nakamura".

"No, de ninguna manera".

Tsuna le sonrió con un poco de pesar, Giotto lo notó, algo no le gustó de todo lo que pasaba.

"Realmente te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi hijo, gracias". Ella hizo una reverencia, y luego volvió a su posición normal, soltando a Tsuna. "Hijo, debes estar cansado, deja tu maleta, mañana lo acomodaras todo, ve a dormir".

"Ah… si… Giotto-san… gracias por todo". Le sonrió amablemente, con un aura hermosa que absorbió temporalmente a Giotto pero salió rápidamente ante la atenta mirada de Kana.

"Me marcho entonces, adiós, que tengan buena noche".

"Igualmente".

Tsuna acompaño a la salida a Giotto, le dio un besó en la mejilla y luego Giotto se fue.

Tsuna estaba anonadado, sin duda tenía que encontrar la forma de que Giotto le ayudara a escapar de casa, quería estar con él, para siempre. Volvió a la sala y con sorpresa recibió una fuerte bofetada, con todo y uñas. Miró hacia arriba, un poco desorientado, su madre le miraba con irá.

"Muy lindo, muy lindo…". Tsuna le miró sin entender, luego ella le arrojó las llaves en la cara, lastimándole. "Trayendo a tu amante a mi casa… eres repugnante".

Tsuna abrió los ojos con horror. "Y-yo… e-eso… eso no… no…".

"¡No soy estúpida! ¡Eres gay! Ese tal Vongola Giotto es tu amante, ¡niégamelo!". Tsuna abrió la boca, pero ella lo levantó del cuello, era fuerte, Kana era una mujer muy fuerte. "¡Eres un asqueroso gay! No me vas a mirar la cara de idiota, ni a mi, ni a tu padre… eres un mal hijo… eres… repugnante".

Lo arrojó de nuevo al suelo, le miró con odio, con un odio frió, era la mirada más espantosa que nunca le hubiera dirigido, estaba muy asustado.

"Ni siquiera nos eres de utilidad… eres… una molestia".

Y con dolor recibió el primer golpe en el rostro.

.

.

En algún momento del camino Giotto notó que llevaba el teléfono de Tsuna en el bolsillo, dudando un poco decidió volver a casa del chico, se estaciono una cuadra atrás de la casa del chico, ya que frente a la casa del moreno no podía estacionarse sino quería molestar a los vecinos, bajó del auto y se dirigió a casa del chico, unos susurros llamarón su atención.

"¿De nuevo son los Nakamura?".

"Sí… esa mujer siempre trata de ocultarlo, peor es obvio que su hijo siempre recibe una paliza".

"Pobre chico y tan buen niño que se ve".

Eso le asustó, se apuró a casa del chico y antes de tocar escucho un gritó que le dio miedo. Casi lloró de felicidad al ver que tenía la llave de la casa de Tsuna, abrió a toda velocidad y lo que vio le sorprendió.

Su lindo Tsuna, en el suelo, con sangre esparcida en su cuerpo y en el suelo, su madre golpeándolo, era un chico, era más fuerte que ella, pero sin duda no atacaría a su madre.

Ahora todo parecía tener sentido, el querer huir y todas las heridas en su cuerpo. Dios, era herido, en su propia casa. Eso era algo insoportable.

"¡Suéltelo!".

Kana volteo, asustada por el grito, cuando vio a Giotto acercarse y empujarla ella cayó en el sofá, sorprendida. Tsuna estaba en el suelo, casi inconsciente, cuando sintió el calor de los brazos del rubio reacciono un poco.

"¿Q-q-qué… qué… ha-haces… haces aquí?".

"Nunca te voy a dejar solo, ¿lo olvidas?".

Giotto volteo a ver a Kana, con enfado, ¿Cómo se atrevía a herir a su propio hijo?

"Usted…".

"Llévatelo".

Giotto volteo hacia las escaleras, donde bajaba el padre de Tsuna, el hombre miró todo, finalmente se enfoco en su mujer y al ver que ella estaba bien miró a los adolecentes.

"¿Cómo?".

Preguntó Giotto, sorprendido por lo dicho.

"Tsunayoshi no…".

"No es nuestro hijo". Soltó Kana, sin mirar a nadie, miraba el suelo. Tsuna abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Qué había dicho? Kana alzó el rostro, tenía una sonrisa arrogante en el, mirando sólo a Tsuna. "¿Feliz? ¿De no tener una madre como yo?".

"…".

"Debes de estarlo. Yo lo estaría… ahora vete, homosexual".

Tsuna estaba congelado, Giotto le tomó la mano, fue eso lo que provoco que Tsuna reaccionara.

"¡Mis padres!... ¿Quiénes son mis padres?".

Kana miró el suelo y luego lo miró, con amargura.

"¿Crees que lo sé? No tengo idea, ni me interesa saberlo, sólo vete de aquí".

Giotto ayudó a Tsuna a ponerse de pie, miró la maleta que seguía en el mismo lugar, se preguntó si habría algo más que necesitara Tsuna, concluyó que no importaba, él le compraría todo lo que le hiciera falta. Antes de irse las palabras del hombre lo detuvieron por unos momentos.

"Los padres de Tsunayoshi no son de Japón… pero Kana no miente, no sabemos quienes son".

Giotto lo miró por última vez antes de llevarse a Tsuna de ahí.

Lo llevó a su casa, preocupado por su estado, le curó las heridas y luego durmieron juntos. El día siguiente no fueron a la escuela, Giotto no estaba ocupado más, ya había entregado todos sus proyectos y no tenía compromisos con la universidad ahora, por su parte, Tsuna estaba muy herido incluso para caminar, su rostro también estaba herido, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para curar, pero con las pomadas al menos el día siguiente estaría mejor.

Pero eso era lo de menos, lo que más asustaba a Giotto era su estado emocional, Tsuna no había hablado en todo el día, le preocupaba mucho. Bajó a preparar el desayuno y cuando apagó la estufa, después de terminar de cocinar todo, sintió un abrazó en la cintura, no podía ser nadie más que Tsuna.

"Gracias por rescatarme… gracias, Giotto".

Giotto sonrió, estaba tan aliviado que él hubiera hablado.

"No fue nada, Tsuna".

"Yo… voy a encontrar a mis padres, deseo hacerlo… y luego les preguntare porque me han dejado con ellos…".

Giotto volteo, le besó la frente y le sonrió con amabilidad.

"Los encontraras, te lo aseguro. Por ahora tienes que terminar la escuela y luego entrar a la universidad. Tsuna, a donde vayas… yo iré contigo".

Tsuna le miró como si fuera un rayo de Sol y luego sonrió. Se puso de puntitas y besó a Giotto en los labios, el rubio le recibió con una sonrisa, lo estrecho por la cintura y le devolvió ese beso.

Los días fueron mejores, Tsuna estaba todo el día con Giotto, era feliz de estar a su lado, recibiendo tanto amor, amabilidad y cariño, era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. A los pocos días se enteró que sus padres habían dejado la casa, no quiso saber más, ellos no eran sus padres, nunca habían actuado como unos, así que no le fue muy difícil dejar el sentimiento.

Giotto también estaba bien, la melancolía que sentía por Nápoles se fue en ese momento, tal vez lo que necesitaba no era en si el lugar, sino el cariño que le daba su familia, pero con Tsuna eso ya no era tan indispensable, Tsuna era eso que necesitaba, lo quería tanto.

La graduación llegó pronto para Tsuna, él le dijo que había metido los papeles para hacer examen en Namimori, Giotto estaba más que satisfecho, tendría a Tsuna para él todo el tiempo, ya no sólo en casa, sino también en la escuela, realmente estaba ansiando que llegara el siguiente semestre, serían días indiscutiblemente inolvidables.

El día de la graduación de Tsuna choco con el día en que tenía que entregar un proyecto, un poco molesto por ello tuvo que decirle a Tsuna que lo vería a la hora de la cena, el proyecto de esta ocasión requería que él estuviera presente y que hiciera una exposición. El moreno le dijo que no importaba, pero Giotto realmente habría querido ir.

Su proyecto fue más que bueno, Giotto estaba feliz, los sujetos que le examinaron resultaron ser socios en una empresa constructora, si todo iba bien podría realizar su servició con ellos, era lo que más necesitaba.

Volvió a casa al atardecer, abrió la puerta y lo primero que encontró en la entrada fue un ramo de rosas blancas y una nota a su lado.

Lo escrito en esa nota lo dejó… congelado.

Y luego de terminar de leerla su mando bajó hasta su costado, soltando la nota mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de su rostro.

Tsuna… se había ido.

.

.

Sí, probablemente esta había sido la decisión más difícil, dejar a Giotto era doloroso como nada que hubiera hecho, amaba a Giotto, lo amaba más de lo que había amado a sus falsos padres, pero tenía que encontrar a su padres antes de hacer nada. En Namimori no los encontraría, sus padres habían sido claros, en Japón no estaban.

Tenía ahora una vaga idea de donde podría encontrarlos. Días atrás había tenido una conversación con su… el señor Nakamura, él le dijo que él había nacido, originalmente, en Inglaterra, pero hasta donde tenía entendido sus padres biológicos sólo habían ido ahí para vacacionar. Pero al menos ya sabía en donde tenía que comenzar, Inglaterra era su destino.

Con los ahorros que había hecho desde que tenía doce había conseguido comprar un boleto a Inglaterra y gracias a que sus antiguos padres lo querían llevar a Inglaterra tenía un pasaporte, el señor Nakamura le dijo que no le iban a quitar el apellido, al menos no ahora, se lo quitarían hasta que él se los pidiera, pero Tsuna necesitaba ese apellido para viajar, así que por ahora lo mantendría.

Su llegada a Inglaterra le dio un poco de miedo, Inglaterra le daba un poco de miedo, todo era diferente a Japón, los extranjeros eran realmente raros.

Gracias a las clases de ingles que le habían obligado a tomar, Tsuna pudo encontrar trabajo, aunque le costo mucho porque no parecía tener los diecisiete años. Su trabajo era en un hotel como ayudante de un chef, su buena cocina le sirvió de algo, ahora se preguntaba si el hecho que supiera cocinar tan bien venía de la herencia, tal vez su madre era buena cocinera. Deseaba conocerla.

Mucho tiempo estuvo buscando, pero ni siquiera sabía en que hospital había nacido, ni cual era el nombre de sus padres, buscó noticias del año en el que nació, pero nada referente a secuestros o algo similar.

A parte de preocuparse por buscar a sus padres Tsuna busco un lugar en el que estudiar, sus clases en la escuela de Namimori le valieron más de lo que pensaba, aunque para sacar un comprobante de estudios tuvo que realizar un examen de lo más extenso y difícil, pero lo pasó y con ello tuvo la oportunidad de buscar escuela en Inglaterra, más específicamente en Londres.

Pero cada día, cuando llegaba la noche, no podía evitar pensar en Giotto y en cuanto… cuando lo extrañaba.

"Buenas noches… Giotto".

Se despidió mientras cerraba los ojos y dormía, soñando con aquel ángel de ojos azules y cabellara rubia, que le había dado una razón para vivir.

.

_Yun: Sí, me declaro culpable de que este capitulo haya salido hasta ahora, Mika-chan me dijo que no me tardara, pero como ven me tardé. ¡Lo siento mucho! Pero bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, yo estaba fascinada escribiendo esto, me encantó, aunque mis ideas del G27 se fueron aquí. ¡Pero realmente ame este capitulo! Realmente espero que les guste y nos disculpen la tardanza._

_Mik: Qué piensan ustedes?, la perdonamos por haber tardado o no?; yo por mi parte si la perdono :D, si no quién me escribiría jajajaj… ¿he escrito eso? =w=, espero que no lo lea (¿) xD. El chap está corregido pero puede que se me haya escapado alguna que otra si es así no dudéis en decírnoslo :D_

_Ahora nuestros agradecimientos van para "redoble de tambores (¿)":_

_Blaiir0821; Katekyo1827R27X27; Alexokami; Mizuki-chan24 (hermana mayor! o) x2; Fierce Dark oni Link y Lexie-chan94_

_Muchas gracias a tod s, con vuestros comentarios hacéis que este pequeño fic de pasitos de poco a poco para que nosotras tengamos la inspiración para pensar en el argumento y escribirlo ^^_

_Muchísimas gracias :D, eso sí… no os olvidéis de comentar en este nuevo chapter y decirnos que os ha parecido ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating T. Por si no quedo claro, este fic es Yaoi, pareja principal G27._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

**Summary: **Lo cierto es que su vida nunca había sido buena. Todo lo contrarió, el sufrimiento de no tener ni el amor de sus padres le había llevado hasta la desesperación. Pero al sentir su calor sintió que había llegado al lugar indicado.

**Mika-Lucid & Yunmoon**

Presentan:

**LA VERDAD DE MI VIDA**

_Capítulo 4_

**.**

**::**

Inglaterra era una isla pequeña (no tanto como Japón), Londres era hermosos, la gente era elegante y amable (algunos, nunca se puede generalizar), cada día conocía diferentes aspectos de ese lugar. Cuatro años le bastó para encontrar en Londres un lugar seguro y sentirse en casa. Cuatro largos años en los que había dejado su vida atrás, a Japón, a sus pocos amigos, a sus 'padres', y al amor de su vida. Tsuna nunca encontraría a alguien que le hiciera sentir lo que Giotto había logrado con una sola mirada, con una caricia, con un beso. Giotto seguiría siendo su todo y una de sus razones para vivir, lo amaba y lo amaría, por siempre.

Aún después de cuatro años, Tsuna seguía trabajando en el mismo hotel, su cocina era tan buena que el hombre que le había contratado se negaba a aceptar su renuncia. Con una carrera terminada (administración de negocios) Tsuna ya tenía lo suficiente para despedirse de su apellido (falso), pero si se lo quitaba no sabía que apellido tomar.

Ahora ya sabía que si tenía padres, sinceramente no lo hubiera logrado solo, todo tenía que ver con alguien que había conocido en el colegio. Hibari Kyouya un nipón que, de alguna forma, había logrado hacer su amigo. Hibari vivía con él, compartían todo (bueno, casi todo), incluso el tiempo y además le había compartido su secreto (sobre que no sabía quienes eran sus padres). En un principió Hibari se había mostrado indiferente y luego había llegado con un montón de información.

Hibari había descubierto que era hijo de un matrimonio que vivía en Italia, incluso tenía un hermano mayor, no le dio nombres, porque la información estaba restringida. Tsuna tenía miedo. Si tenía un hermano mayor, pero él había sido dejado con los Nakamura… ¿No significaba que sus padres no lo querían? Tenía mucho miedo de saberlo. Hibari le había dicho miles de veces que era un cobarde, y tal vez lo era, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba aterrado de saber la verdad.

Estaban entrando a otoño cunado llegó al departamento que compartía con Hibari, llegó con un postre y abrió la puerta. El calor le dejo mareado en primer momento, luego soltó un suspiro.

"Estoy en casa". Dijo en voz baja, a Hibari no le gustaban los gritos. De la sala se elevó una mano en forma perezosa, Tsuna sonrió mientras se quitaba el abrigo y la bufanda y se dirigía a esa dirección. "¿Qué tal tu día, Hibari-san?".

El pelinegro, se estiro en el sofá y luego soltó un bostezo. "Prepare comida…". Fue todo lo que dijo mientras volvía a recostarse en el sofá. "También… prepare dos vuelos a Italia, para mañana en la tarde".

Tsuna se quedó petrificado a mitad de su camino a la sala. Miró a Hibari como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza y luego soltó un grito de terror. El pelinegro se irguió de nuevo y e dirigió a la cocina, ignorándolo.

"Estas… ¿Estas bromeando, cierto?".

"No".

Soltó conciso y frió, Tsuna lo siguió a la cocina.

"Debes de estarlo… Me dijiste que no irías a Italia ni loco".

"No, te dije que no iría sin alguna razón, ahora hay una razón, tus padres y tu hermano esperan por ti".

"¡HIEEE! ¡Debes estar bromeando!".

Molesto, Hibari Kyouya volteo y le miró con el ceño fruncido. "Deja de gritar, me irritas".

"Pe-pe-pe… ¡Pero, Hibari-san, yo no quiero ir!".

"Porque eres un cobarde. ¿Salsa o mostaza?".

"Mostaza, por favor… Espera, ese no es el punto… ¡Aún no estoy listo!".

"Y nunca lo estarás, por eso nos vamos a Italia… Incluso puede que encuentre los nombres de tu padres y tu hermano". Dijo mientras colocaba un plato sobre la mesa, Tsuna arrugo el ceño.

"Pero no quiero ir…".

Hibari soltó un bostezo. "El viaje sale a las cinco, estaré esperándote en el aeropuerto".

Sin decir ni hacer nada más, Hibari se inclinó un poco y le besó castamente en los labios, Tsuna se levantó y comenzó a seguirlo por la sala.

"¿Desde cuando planeaste esto? ¡Y no me beses así como así, pervertido!". Escuchó la risa de Hibari y enrojeció de irá y enojo. "¡Escúchame! ¡No iré!".

Volvió a la sala y se sentó en una silla en la cocina mientras comenzaba a comer, maldito, incluso hizo la comida que menos le gustaba, pastel de carne. Iba a matarlo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano, fue a su trabajo como de costumbre, pero el chef le dijo que lamentaba que tuviera que irse a Italia, maldito Hibari, lo había planeado todo. En la tarde volvió a casa y se sentó en un sofá de la sala, no iba a ir, no iba a ir… ¡No iba a ir!

"Llegas tarde, Tsunayoshi".

Tsuna frunció el ceño, todas sus cosas no estaban en casa, el maldito de Hibari ya lo había mandado al aeropuerto, lo miró con enojo.

"Dame mis cosas".

"Claro, cuando lleguemos a Italia".

No tuvo opción (Hibari no se las dio nunca), así que tuvo que abordar el avión que le llevaría al lugar que en el que no deseaba estar. Era lo peor, estaba nervioso y quería llorar, pero Hibari no se lo dejo, comenzó a hacerle preguntas y al final decidió quedarse dormido, estaba un poco enojado.

Italia era un lugar hermoso y Tsuna no pudo seguir enojado con Hibari, porque el pelinegro tenía razón, no podía seguir teniendo miedo, si sus padres no lo querían… pues no importaba, Tsuna nunca podría verlos como sus padres, después de veintiún años ya no los necesitaba tanto como un niño, si los querría, de eso no había duda, pero no los necesitaría tanto. Esa era la verdad.

"¿Dónde vamos a vivir?".

Fue la primera pregunta que le hizo Hibari una vez se sentaron en un café a tomar una merienda, Tsuna lo miro como si hubiera enloquecido.

"¿Cómo que dónde? Pues no tengo ni idea, se supone que tú deberías saberlo".

Hibari se encogió de hombros y tomó la taza de café que tenía en las manos.

"Buscaremos".

"Eres tan… tan… No tiene caso, supongo que no importa".

Declaró Tsuna mientras se comía la pasta que Hibari había pedido para él. Se mantuvieron en silencio todo el tiempo mientras comían, a Hibari no le gustaba hablar cuando comía y Tsuna ya se había acostumbrado a ello. Después de terminar tomaron sus maletas y comenzaron a caminar, necesitaban un lugar en el que quedarse.

"¿Qué tal ahí?". Dijo Hibari mientras señalaba un edificio, Tsuna alzó una ceja.

"Hay muchas personas, multitudes".

"No en nuestra habitación".

"Bien… si a ti no te molesta, entonces estará bien".

El lugar era bonito y elegante, caro, Hibari (que tenía un excelente trabajo) pagó y firmo todo, Tsuna sólo se quedó sentado esperándolo. El piso en el que estaba su departamento era el quinceavo, era un bonito departamento, un poco más grande que su departamento en Londres. Apenas llegaron adentro y Hibari se quedó dormido en la sala, Tsuna soltó un suspiro, Hibari nunca iba a cambiar.

Dejó las cosas del pelinegro en la habitación más grande, a Hibari le gustaba los lugares amplios y solitarios. Tsuna se sentó en su nueva cama y se dejó caer en ella, si que Hibari sabía como mover a las personas, no podía creer que hace menos de veinte horas estaba en su departamento en Londres y ahora estaban en Nápoles, en un piso que acababan de alquilar. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó eran las nueve de la mañana, se estiro y luego se dirigió al baño, cuando abrió la puerta Hibari acababa de terminar su baño, estaba desnudo, Tsuna frunció el ceño y le arrojó una toalla.

"¿Qué hablamos sobre no traer tu toalla?".

"… Aquí hay muchas". Contestó con simpleza mientras se enredaba la toalla en la cadera. "Deja de actuar así, herbívoro".

Tsuna soltó un suspiro mientras se quitaba la sudadera.

"La idea de venir aquí fue tuya… ¿Por qué Nápoles?".

"Hace poco investigue quien es tu madre… Se llama…".

"¡Espera!". Tsuna colocó ambas manos en la boca del pelinegro. "¡No lo digas como si fuera lo más normal!".

Hibari se quito las manos del chico.

"Sawada Nana, vive en Nápoles".

"¡Te dije que no lo dijeras!".

Tsuna salió del baño, Hibari lo siguió.

"Ella está viviendo aquí, aún no se donde, no he podido encontrar nada más que eso… ni siquiera se el nombre de su esposo ni el de su hijo…".

Tsuna se detuvo a la mitad de la sala y lo miró.

"¿Y si es soltera?".

"No lo es, sé que tiene un hijo y está casada, no me he equivocado".

Gruño Hibari, Tsuna soltó un suspiro y asintió, luego miró al pelinegro y volvió a fruncir el ceño.

"¡Ve a ponerte algo encima!".

"Tch".

Hibari se fue a su habitación mientras Tsuna soltaba un suspiro y se recostaba en el sofá, sin duda el dicho que la felicidad se iba en los suspiros era verdad, Tsuna había perdido muchos suspiros por culpa de Hibari, era tan imprudente y… dominante. Pero lo quería, Hibari le había protegido todo ese tiempo, siempre estaba a su lado y nunca pedía nada a cambió. Si no fuera porque tenía presente el nombre de Giotto se hubiera enamorado de él, pero no, Giotto siempre estaba en su mente.

Lo extrañaba tanto.

"Voy a salir. Tú deberías ir a conseguir trabajo".

"No se italiano…".

"Entonces deberías ser una buena esposa y preparar la comida para cuando llegue".

"No soy tu esposa".

"También aprende italiano".

"Sí, si".

Sin decir más, Hibari se fue de ahí y Tsuna se levantó del sofá, Hibari tenía razón, bueno, en lo que refería a aprender italiano, si quería comunicarse con todas esas personas tenía que saber su idioma. Ahora que lo recordaba, Giotto era italiano, en una de esas ocasiones que tuvieron sexo Giotto le habló en italiano, todo el tiempo.

Fue tan sexy.

Olvidando eso decidió encender la televisión, el idioma era raro, comparado con el japonés o el ingles el italiano era diferente… se parecía un poco al español, uno de sus compañeros en Londres hablaba español.

Lentamente los días pasaron, para Tsuna que no hacía otra cosa que estudiar el idioma y preparar comida para él y Hibari, todos los días Hibari le llevaba cosas para aprender, libros, DVD, CD, de todo. A las dos semanas ya había aprendido lo esencial, su memoria le había ayudado mucho. Así que decidió poner a prueba todo lo aprendido saliendo de casa y yendo a comprar la despensa.

La señora que lo atendió fue amable y no notó que realmente le costaba entenderla a veces, fue muy bueno fingiendo entender todo y respondiendo, incluso tenía buen acento, de eso no había duda. Salió de la tienda con su nueva adquisición y cuando iba a mitad de la calle se sorprendió con lo que vio.

"¿Hibari-san?". Susurró, luego se dio cuenta que si que estaba ahí. "¡Hibari-san!". Con cuidado de no tirar las bolsas corrió hacia el pelinegro. "Hibari-san".

Hibari, que lo había escuchado sonrió de lado cuando lo tuvo a su lado, le acarició el cabello castaño, siempre le gustó hacer eso, Tsuna era tierno y lindo. Por eso tenía que estar a su lado, todo el mundo se aprovechaba de eso, todo el mundo siempre quería abusar de él, Hibari no lo iba a permitir.

"¿Quién es él?".

Fue entonces cuando Tsuna fue consciente que el pelinegro no estaba solo, se alejó un poco de Hibari y notó a alguien, por un momento se le paró el corazón, luego se dio cuenta que no era quien pensaba, Giotto tenía los ojos azules, ese chico los tenía color avellana.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, vivimos juntos".

"¿Qué? ¡No es justo! Yo también quiero vivir contigo".

Tsuna miró a Hibari un poco confuso y luego volvió a mirar al rubio.

"Su nombre es Cavallone Dino, una molestia, si me lo preguntas".

"Pero me amas".

Hibari golpeo al rubio en toda la cara con una de sus tonfas y luego rodeo a Tsuna por los hombros.

"Una molestia".

Tsuna miró a Dino y le sonrió.

"Seguro te ama". Dijo un poco serio y a la vez con burla, con Hibari nunca se sabía nada. Pero sinceramente esperaba que Dino mintiera, Hibari era su único amigo, el único verdadero y que había estado con él siempre.

No quería que se alejara.

Pero sucedió. Poco a poco Dino comenzó a acercarse demasiado, primero se lo encontró debes en cuando, luego comenzó a ir a su piso y más tarde casi vivía con ellos. Sabía que esos dos aún no salían, pero Hibari estaba cediendo y se estaba apartando. Eso le ponía triste y recordaba a Giotto más que antes. Hibari era la única persona que le hacía olvidar un poco a Giotto, sin él se sentía solo y recordaba a su amor. Al que había abandonado.

Tal vez incluso ahora lo odiaba.

Fue una tarde, cuando había terminado de preparar la comida y Hibari no estaba, Dino llegó con un postre (de los que mataban a Hibari).

"Creo que… ¿te resulto molesto?".

Le preguntó el rubio, con pena y duda. Tsuna se ruborizo en ese momento.

"No, no… sólo… bueno, Hibari-san… es mi único amigo, estoy un poco celoso".

Aceptó, Dino sonrió.

"Se lo que se siente. Tengo un amigo que se fue de Italia una larga temporada. Me dejo solo y luego no quiso volver, porque había encontrado al amor de su vida… me puso muy celoso que me abandonara cuando yo era su mejor amigo". Dino soltó un suspiro. "Perdóname por quitarte a Kyouya".

Tsuna le sonrió. "No importa, ustedes… se quieren".

Dino le sonrió con picardía. "Actualmente, mi amigo está solo… su amor se ha marchado, sufrió mucho". La mirada de Dino se sombrío, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír. "Le dije que le presentaría a Kyouya… ¿Vienes con nosotros?".

"Es… ¿Una cita, cierto?".

Dino soltó una risita. "No te voy a mentir, le hable de ti, le dije que eres muy lindo y que tuvieran una cita, luego de rogarle decidió aceptar conocerte… ¿te importa? Si es así… le diré que no puedes".

Tsuna pensó en Giotto, no podía traicionarle, pero tampoco es como si fuera a hacerlo, sólo conocería a un amigo de Dino, así estaría con Hibari y no lo molestaría.

"Bien… lo conoceré… ¡Pero yo ya estoy enamorado de alguien!".

Dino comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia dejando desconcertado a Tsuna, el moreno le miró con un poco de dudad y enojo y luego el rubio paró.

"Perdona, es que fue lo mismo que me dijo mi amigo. Piénsalo como que vas a conocer a un amigo".

Tsuna sonrió. "Vale".

Quedaron de verse el día siguiente (el día libre de Hibari) en un café cerca del piso donde vivía. Hibari no se negó, al parecer si que se había enamorado de Cavallone, bueno, Dino tenía un encanto natural que también había hechizado un poco a Tsuna.

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado Dino y su amigo aún no llegaban, Hibari se sentó en la mesa más alejada y Tsuna le siguió, aún ahora no podía entender como Hibari trabajaba tan bien en donde lo hacía (en una empresa en la parte fiscal), cuando odiaba tanto estar en multitudes. Pasaron los minutos y Dino no llegaba, Hibari ya estaba muy enojado, aunque era el clima favorito del pelinegro la impuntualidad siempre le ponía de malas.

"¡Perdón!".

Fue lo primero que escucharon, Tsuna acarició la mano de Hibari, para que se controlara. Pero obvio que eso no bastó, Hibari se puso de pie y miró mal a Dino.

"Fue culpa de Dino, chocamos porque no se fijo en el camino".

Tsuna se congeló en su lugar. El corazón se le detuvo y contuvo el aliento.

"Giotto…".

Soltó en un susurro, el acompañante de Dino empujo a su amigo y enfoco su mirada en la de Tsuna.

"Tsuna… Te encontré".

Bueno, ciertamente no sabía si realmente lo había encontrado, pero ahí estaba. De un momento a otro Giotto se coloco frente a Tsuna y lo levantó por los brazos.

"Gio…".

"¿Por qué tu fuiste sin decir nada? ¿Por qué no volviste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué me dejaste?". Susurró, Tsuna cerró los ojos. "¡Contéstame!".

Hibari golpeo al rubio en ese momento, odiaba los gritos y no iba a permitir que ese extraño le gritara a su amigo, a su pequeño Tsuna.

"Déjalo". Siseo en forma de amenaza.

"No, Hibari-san… él tiene el derecho de gritarme… incluso de golpearme… Dino, fui yo quien abandono a tu mejor amigo".

Dino miró a Tsuna y luego a Giotto, oh. Eso no se lo esperaba. Giotto soltó un bufido y tomó a Tsuna del brazo.

"Me lo llevó".

Sin decir más se fue, dejando solos a Dino y a Hibari.

Tsuna sentía como era jalado por Giotto, entre calles y avenidas caminaron hasta entrar a otro café, el rubio pidió una mesa privada y una chica los guió, la mesa estaba en un pequeño cuarto, privado para que pudieran hablar tranquilos, se imagino Tsuna.

Después de que la chica que los guió se fue se quedaron solos y callados. No sabía que hacer o decir, realmente estaba muy apenado, por haber dejado a Giotto todo ese tiempo solo, Dino le había confirmado que había sufrido. Pero lo que había hecho en Inglaterra era algo que tenía que hacer solo, tenía que comenzar y no deseaba que nada ni nadie interfiriera.

"Me dejaste… sólo dijiste: Te amo. Pero te fuiste".

"Lo siento".

El lugar volvió a quedar en silencio, Giotto sonrió.

"Esperé por ti un año… pero no volviste. No pensabas volver".

"Lo siento". Giotto se levantó, tempestivamente mientras lo miraba. Tsuna se dio cuenta que tenía la mejilla hinchada, justo donde Hibari le había golpeado. "También… lamento que Hibari-san te haya pegado".

"¿Sales con él ahora?".

"No, Hibari-san sale con Dino".

Giotto soltó un bufido.

"¿Y que hay conmigo?".

Tsuna volteo a otro lado.

"¿Qué se supone que debería haber?".

"¿Me amas?".

"…". Tsuna lo miró. "Jamás…". Bajó la vista, avergonzado. "Jamás deje de hacerlo".

Giotto soltó un suspiro.

"Yo también te amo… cosa que no entiendo, contando que me dejaste sin decir más que un te amo".

Tsuna lo miró de nuevo.

"Perdón… pero quería empezar de nuevo… necesitaba empezar solo… perdóname, realmente… lo siento".

Giotto lo miró, luego soltó un suspiro, no podía decirle que no, lo amaba mucho, pero también estaba enojado. Había sido abandonado, pero Tsuna se había refugiado en otra persona, en un hombre… además ese tipo le había reventado la mejilla con una cosa metálica, dolía como el infierno. Se sobó la mejilla, le dolió. Tsuna se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a él, con duda estiró su mano… lentamente le tocó.

"Lo siento, Hibari-san siempre actúa impu-¡Ah!".

Giotto lo tomó de la mano y lo sentó sobre su regazo, lo miró con pasión, hace tanto que no lo tenía cerca, lo necesitaba tanto.

"Te amo, Tsuna".

Luego de eso lo besó. El castaño primero se sorprendió. Si era sincero, si que había tenido una relación después de Giotto, Hibari, habían salido como por dos semanas, luego de un par de besos y unas caricias ambos se habían dado cuenta que no sentían nada, Tsuna sabía lo que era sentir de verdad, Hibari simplemente no se sentía del todo satisfecho. Ahora que volvía a sentir los labios de Giotto sobre los suyos se daba cuenta que nadie le había hecho sentir como Giotto.

Lo amaba tanto. Realmente nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo amaba.

El beso se rompió y Tsuna se dejó caer contra el pecho del rubio, lo amaba tanto que dolía tenerlo tan cerca, pero tenerlo lejos dolía aún más.

"Perdóname… no quería hacerte sufrir".

Giotto soltó un suspiro, se acercó a la oreja del chico y soltó una risita, puede que Tsuna no lo hubiera notado, pero lo cierto era que Tsuna se estaba acurrucando y restregando en él, realmente no sabía si podría aguantar, el deseo que tenía por Tsuna se había incrementado día tras día.

"Te deseo tanto".

Tsuna enrojeció y dejó de moverse, elevo la mirada hasta enfocarla en los ojos azules de Giotto.

"Yo…". Desvió la mirada. "Yo también".

Giotto volvió a soltar una risita y mordió la oreja del chico, Tsuna soltó un ronroneo y se pegó (si era posible) más al rubio.

Ese día no llegó a su piso, Giotto lo había llevado a un cuarto en un hotel cercano, después de 'reconciliarse' habían estado hablando de todo lo que les había pasado. Giotto le contó que se quedó en Japón por un año, esperando que él volviera, pero al no volver y que sus padres y amigos estuvieran llamándole siempre decidió volver a Italia, debes en cuando volvía a Japón, esperando que él volviera. Tsuna por su parte, le contó que había vivido en Inglaterra, que había terminado una carrera y que había estado trabajando para un chef en un hotel muy famoso en Londres, no le contó nada sobre lo que Hibari había investigado de su familia. No creía que fuera importante.

Cuando volvió al departamento se congeló con lo que vio, Dino y Hibari, Hibari y Dino, ambos, durmiendo en el sofá, desnudos, Tsuna enrojeció por completo y se dirigió a su habitación. Esto era más de lo que quería saber de esos dos.

Los días pasaron lentamente, Dino se mudo a su piso y Giotto insistió en que vivieran juntos, Tsuna no estaba seguro, recordaba cuando había vivido con el rubio, Giotto era muy… varonil, siempre, de alguna forma, provocaba que sus hormonas se alborotaran, era un hombre que sabía como seducirlo para llevarlo a la cama. Tsuna podía decir que muchos días de sus desvelos habían sido culpa de Giotto, incluso que bajara un poco en sus notas era culpa del rubio.

Ese día habían decidido comer en un restaurante que prepara una pizza deliciosa, Dino y Hibari no pudieron ir, muy ocupados en vaya a saber quien en que, Tsuna no quería meterse, esos dos parecían en el florecer de su relación.

"No me has contado que averiguaste de tu familia". Preguntó por primera vez Giotto.

Tsuna, que tenía un poco de pizza en la boca, mastico rápido y sonrió.

"Bueno… pues descubrí algunas cosas". Dijo y luego se limpió con una servilleta. "Hibari-san me ha estado ayudando a encontrar información de ellos".

"¿Y qué ha encontrado?".

"Bueno. Me mude a Inglaterra, porque mi… el señor Nakamura me dijo que ahí fue donde me encontraron. Bueno, más que encontrarme… Ellos perdieron a su bebé, Kana-san estaba muy triste y desolada, el bebé nació muerto". Tsuna soltó un suspiro. "Entonces, un hombre les dijo que iba a regalarles un bebé, yo. Ellos aceptaron y me llevaron con ellos a Japón". Luego soltó un gruñido. "Luego, Kana-san se dio cuenta que no le gustaba la idea de tener un hijo que no fuera de su sangre… me odio por eso. Eso fue todo lo que me dijo el señor Nakamura".

"Eso es…".

Tsuna se encogió de hombros. "No podría importarme menos. Realmente ya no me interesa". Tomó de su vaso y luego se acomodó en la silla. "Bueno, Hibari-san estuvo buscando, sucede que mi familia consta de un matrimonio que vive aquí, en Italia, en Nápoles, es un matrimonio que tiene un hijo: ¡Tengo un hermano mayor!". Soltó con sarcasmo. Para ese momento Giotto le miraba… le miraba raro, Tsuna no podía notarlo porque estaba atento en sus propios sentimientos.

"¿Qué más logró investigar?".

"Pues, nací el 14 de Octubre". Giotto se irguió en la silla, Tsuna siguió sin notarlo. "Y mi madre se llama Sawada Nana".

Giotto sintió que el aire salía de sus pulmones.

Imposible.

Imposible.

No había forma.

Giotto se levantó de su silla, Tsuna le miró con preocupación.

"¿Pasa algo, Giotto?".

El rubio le miró, abrió la boca y luego la cerró, negó con la cabeza y volvió a sentarse.

"No… no pasa nada… comamos".

El resto de la comida Giotto estuvo en silencio, no podía creerlo, no podía entenderlo, no quería entenderlo, no podía ni quería que fuera real. Debía de ser una broma. Pero lo que Tsuna le decía era algo irrefutable, no podía ser una coincidencia, todo era demasiado… demasiado para él.

Decidió irse temprano, dejó a Tsuna en su departamento y él se fue a su casa. Llegó a su mansión, no saludo a nadie, sólo se fue a su habitación. Estuvo ahí por un largo rato, solo, pensando en todo y en nada. Cuando dieron las doce de la noche ya había pensado en todo.

Tenía que hablar con sus padres.

.

.

Para Tsuna fue raro recibir un mensaje de Giotto a las cuatro de la mañana, lo invitaba a desayunar a su casa, no le tomó importancia y volvió a dormir.

Se despertó de nuevo a las nueve de la mañana, Hibari había irrumpido en su habitación, diciéndole que Giotto le esperaba. Soltó un bosteza y se levantó, recordando que Giotto le había invitado a desayunar. Se metió en el baño y mientras tomaba una ducha cayó en cuanta de algo.

"Voy a conocer a sus padres".

Se sintió de repente nervioso.

Salió de la ducha directo a su habitación, escogió algo bonito y que le hiciera lucir bien (ser gay le volvía un poco metrosexual) cuando terminó de arreglarse salió en su encuentro con Giotto, el rubio traía puesta una ropa que le hacía lucir sexy, una camisa verde y unos pantalones negro, sin duda hermoso, pero parecía cansado. Decidió no preguntar nada.

Se dirigieron a la casa del rubio y cuando llegaron Tsuna estaba sorprendido e intimidado, era una bonita y enorme mansión en las afueras de Nápoles, era demasiado.

"Creo que… yo no… Giotto".

El rubio sonrió como toda respuesta. Le ayudó a bajar de su auto y entraron a la mansión, fueron recibidos por cuatro mucamas y un mayordomo, Tsuna se intimido más al ver el interior. Todo parecía tan antiguo y caro que tuvo miedo de acercarse y romper algo, su torpeza natural no se había ido, ni los años le habían quitado eso.

"Vamos a la sala".

Tsuna asintió, sin soltar la mano que Giotto le había ofrecido desde que bajo del auto, detuvo entonces al rubio.

"Tus… ¿Tus papás estarán?". Giotto asintió. "Les dirás… ¿les dirás que somos… somos pareja?".

Por un momento Giotto no dijo nada, luego le sonrió. "Claro, te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar".

Un poco más seguro se adentraron a la sala. Era un lugar amplio, compuesto con muebles de color verde y plateado, era todo tan elegante que le dio un poquito de miedo. Dos personas se encontraban sentados en un sofá de dos plazas, una hermosa mujer castaña y un hombre rubio, los padres de Giotto. Se veían nerviosos.

"Papá, mamá". Comenzó Giotto. "Tsuna". Lo miró.

De repente sintió que todo estaba demasiado silencioso.

"¿Giotto?". Susurro la mujer, parecía estar apunto de llorar.

Giotto soltó un suspiro. "Tsuna… él es mi padre, Vongola Iemitsu y ella es mi madre, Vongola Nana".

Tsuna sintió que el aire se iba de sus pulmones.

"… Gio…".

"Antes… su nombre de soltera era…". Giotto cerró los ojos. "Sawada Nana".

Luego de eso, Tsuna se desmayo.

Todo había sido tan repentino.

Giotto… era su hermano.

.

_Yun: ¡Que hay chicas! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y esta vez… ¡No me culpen a mi de esto! Yo soy quien plasma las ideas, Mika-chan es quien me las da. Así que ya saben a quien matar (XD). Así que como han leído, esto es Incest._

_Mika: *oculta en el bunker más oculto del mundo dejando simplemente una nota que pone* Espero que les haya gustado y bueno…, como no quería que me mataran me escondí bien, bien para que no me mataran xDDD, por otra parte…, algunas personas si se imaginaron que iba a ser Incest xD, punto para esas personas :D_

_Ahora los agradecimientos a:_

_A nuestra seguidora __**Blaiir0821**__: Chica has estado en todos los chapters comentando y dando tus opiniones jajajaja, muchas gracias :D; Nos alegramos que te haya gustado sus momentos aun que fueran pocos en este capítulo ^^, y en referencia a lo de los padres bueno…, eso era algo que todos sabíais puesto que era lógico jajajajaja. Esperamos que te guste este chap :D. Bye!_

_**AlexOkami:**__ Ante tu amenaza de kamikorosearnos la verdad…, nos asustamos jajajajajajaja, en referencia al porque…, lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo no desesperes tranquilo xD, por otra parte Tsuna si y no fue egoísta puesto que tenía que descubrirlo por sí mismo la verdad. En verdad creemos que con este chap algunas de tus preguntas sean contestadas :D. Bye!_

_**Liziprincs:**__ Nos alegramos que te esté gustando ^^, aquí tienes el nuevo chapter y sentimos haber tardado tanto en ponerlo. Bye y gracias por seguirnos :D_

_**Lexie-chan94:**__ Solo te diré que fuiste quién adivinó lo del incest xD, felicidades! oaquí está todo "medio resuelto" jajajaj tendrás que esperar al siguiente para lo siguiente. Bye!_

_**Mirajane:**__M: En verdad lo siento TwT, pero era necesario *llora pidiendo perdón de rodillas*__; Y gracias por seguirnos hasta el final :D, espero que con este capítulo quedes tranquil y al menos una parte jejejeje. Bye!_

_**Fierce Dark oni Link:**__ Otro de nuestros seguidores :D, espero que te esté gustando como van dado giros este fic ^^; Sentimos haberte hecho llorar u.u, pero las cosas poco a poco se van arreglar no desesperes pero lo más importante no puedes perderte el siguiente chapter! o Bye!_

_** . :**__ No hay que preocuparse :D, este fic lo vamos a seguir hasta el final no vamos a dejar a nadie con las ganas de que va a pasar. La verdad es que sí…, Giotto es un pervertido y por eso todos nosotros le amamos jajajaja sobretodo si es pervertido en dirección a Tsuna xD; Y no, no nos has aburrido la verdad es que nos hizo reír tu comentario jejejejej, muchas gracias por darnos tus opiniones de los personajes :D, disfruta de este capítulo y haznos saber que es lo que piensas ^^. Bye!_

_**Mizuki-chan24:**__M: Linda! Condicional! Finalmente diste signos de vida xDDD, ya te daba por muerta TwT, menos mal que no es así por qué tienes mucho trabajo por delante ¬¬ *editora mode on* pero bueno…, eso va a parte durante un rato hasta que te pille por banda xDDD;__ Jejejeje nos alegramos MUCHO de que te hayamos dejado con muchas dudas muajajajajajaja, eso te pasa por desaparecer ¬¬, pero bueno… mejor no nos desviamos del tema jejeje, nos alegramos de que te haya gustado el lemmon ^^y no… no te puedes morir por qué si no… no descubrirás todo lo que falta por leer!. Bye, besos y te cuidas linda! :D_

_Y con esto terminamos este nuevo chapter, esperamos sus nuevos comentarios para ver que os aparecido :D, ahora nos pondremos con las últimas ideas e imaginamos que el siguiente será el último chapter de este fic. _

_Gracias!, nos leemos pronto!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece ni sus personajes es propiedad de Akira Amano.

_**Advertencias: **__El siguiente fic ha sido clasificado con rating T. Por si no quedo claro, este fic es Yaoi, pareja principal G27._

**Aclaraciones:**

"Hablan los personajes".

'_Pensamientos'._

**Summary: **Lo cierto es que su vida nunca había sido buena. Todo lo contrarió, el sufrimiento de no tener ni el amor de sus padres le había llevado hasta la desesperación. Pero al sentir su calor sintió que había llegado al lugar indicado.

**Mika-Lucid & Yunmoon**

Presentan:

**LA VERDAD DE MI VIDA**

_Capítulo 5_

**.**

**::**

No estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, de un momento a otro sentía que estaba de pie y ahora sentía algo suave a su espalda. Todo había sido extraño, en su sueño Giotto le presentaba a sus padres y sucedía que también eran los suyos… todo había sido tan raro.

"Creo que está despertando…".

Tsuna sintió algo cálido en la cabeza, se sintió un poco incomodo y abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue una mirada preocupada de alguien a quien conocía muy bien.

"¿Giotto?".

El rubio soltó un suspiro.

"Me diste un susto de muerte… pero ya estás bien".

Tsuna asintió, un poco aturdido por el abrazo que el rubio le había proporcionado, pese a ello le devolvió el abrazo, le gustaba ser abrazado por el rubio. Fue entonces cuando a su campo de visión se presentaron dos personas, un hombre rubio y una mujer castaña, ambos le miraban un poco sorprendidos. Giotto se separó de él y miró hacia donde el castaño miraba y se separó totalmente.

"Creo que… Lamento la poca delicadeza que tuvo al decírtelo, Tsuna".

El castaño le miró, ¿entonces no había sido un sueño?

"E-ellos… ellos son…".

Ella ya no lo resistió, se levantó de su lugar y corrió hacia el castaño, abrazándolo contra su pecho, como deseo hacerlo cuando nació. Tsuna estaba aturdido, pero deseaba que ella se separara y que le explicaran lo que pasaba, ¿por qué esa mujer le abrazaba? ¿Por qué Giotto había dicho algo como ellos eran sus padres? Comenzó a respirar con irregularidad y la mujer castaña se separó.

"¿Tsu-kun, estás bien?".

"Su…". Ella le miró atentamente y luego el castaño lo empujo, apartándola totalmente de si. "¡Suélteme!".

Giotto se acercó rápidamente al escucharlo gritar.

"Tranquilo Tsuna… esto es-…".

"¡Basta! ¡Detén todo esto!".

Tsuna se levantó de la cama (porque estaba en una cama) y los miró a los tres, luego enfocó la mirada en Giotto, lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos, parecía furioso.

"Tsuna…".

"¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Soy serió cuando te digo que buscó a mis padres! NO… no juegues conmigo".

Giotto desvió la mirada y luego miró a su madre, Nana se acercó a Tsuna y le tomó una mano, de manera tranquilizadora, el castaño se vio un poco afectado por ella, después de todo no la apartó.

"Lo siento… todo este tiempo buscamos en todos lados… pero… no pudimos encontrarte… lo siento tanto Tsu-kun".

Tenían que estar bromeando.

"Eso… es mentira… ¿Cierto?".

La mirada del castaño era esperanzadora, miraba a Giotto con la esperanza de que todo fuera un juego, pero Giotto negó con lentitud.

"No lo es… mis padres me lo dijeron hace poco… si yo lo hubiera sabido antes te lo hubiera dicho… pero ellos no mienten… son tus padres".

"Tsuna…". Iemitsu soltó un suspiro. "Será mejor que te dejemos asimilarlo".

Sin más el rubio se acercó a su mujer y salió de la habitación, aunque ella realmente no quería irse. Giotto se quedó con Tsuna, el castaño miraba el suelo, no podía creerlo, no quería aceptarlo, después de todo… Giotto y él…

"Esto no tiene que significar que nos separemos".

Escuchó de los labios de Giotto, Tsuna levantó la cara, mirándolo.

"¿Qué?".

"Yo te amo… sigues siendo… la persona que más amo".

"No… no, no, nononono…". El moreno negó con la cabeza y comenzó a pasear desesperadamente en la habitación, se detuvo frente a Giotto y le miró con lágrimas en los ojos. "¡No!".

Sin más, tomó al moreno de las muñecas y lo empujó a la cama, Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando la mirada de Giotto se volvió fría, le asustó un poco.

"Te amo Tsuna… te amo".

"Pero…".

Giotto lo empujó un poco más, Tsuna se sintió extraño, todo era tan extraño, no podía entenderlo.

"No, escúchame. Nosotros nos amamos… yo te amo… eso no debería cambiar".

"Pero… Si lo que dices es real… entonces… ¡Somos hermanos!".

Giotto se levantó abruptamente, dejando al castaño en la cama.

"¡Y eso qué! ¿Has dejado de amarme sólo por saber eso?". Tsuna no contestó nada. "Yo no he dejado de hacerlo".

Sin decir nada, Tsuna se levantó de la cama, se colocó los zapatos y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, antes de lograr su cometido Giotto cerró la puerta con la palma de su mano, colocándose detrás de Tsuna. El castaño sólo quería irse, tenía que irse de ahí. No podía con eso.

"No te vayas".

"Déjame ir".

"… No quiero".

Tsuna volteo y le miró con tristeza, eso desarmo a Giotto.

"Por favor… déjame ir… me lastima… No puedo".

"¿Me amas?". Tsuna bajó la cabeza, Giotto la elevó tomándole del mentón. "¿Me amas?".

"… ¡Sí!". Soltó en sollozo, el moreno rompió en llanto mientras abrazaba al rubio. "Te amo, te amo… ¡Te amo tanto!". Entonces se separó de él y lo miró, se veía tan pequeño y roto que Giotto deseo no haberle dicho nada. "Pero… esta mal… esto… no está bien".

"No hagas esto Tsuna…".

El rubio lo abrazó de la cintura y lo pegó a la puerta, Tsuna siguió llorando en sus brazos, no sabía que más hacer. Si Giotto no lo dejaba, y no podía escapar, entonces sólo le quedaba llorar.

Después de un rato Tsuna se quedó dormido, para Giotto ese fue el peor momento. Lo dejó en la cama de nuevo y él se acostó junto con el moreno.

Estar así le provoco pensar, no quería pensar, si pensaba un poco las cosas llegaría a la misma conclusión que Tsuna, que eso estaba mal… pero no quería pensarlo, ¿por qué amarlo debería de ser tan malo? En un principio, el sólo hecho de ser ambos hombres había traído ciertas cuestiones que se despejaron lentamente, pero que nunca fueron tan difíciles como para terminarlo todo. Pero ahora… ahora era mucho peor. No sólo eran hombres… ¡eran hermanos! Bueno, ciertamente no tenías por qué ser tan malo, si eran hombres no corrían el riesgo de embarazarse… ¿Entonces donde estaba el jodido problema?

"… te amo tanto…".

El problemas era que no sabía como lo tomarían sus padres, su madre siempre había sido un poco recia a aceptar que él era gay, ella siempre había tenido la esperanza que se enderezara en algún punto de s vida, Giotto también lo creyó, después de todo había perdido a Tsuna, al único chico que amaba. Pero ahora que lo tenía consigo no veía la forma de 'enderezarse', lo amaba más que a nada, más que a sus propios padres. Si lo pensaba bien, saber que Tsuna era su hermano le causo primero un poco de mal humor, pero ahora le daba lo mismo.

Lo amaba.

¿Eso hubiera pasado si hubieran crecido como los hermanos que eran?

No quería pensar en ello, pero… tal vez si. Tsuna era tan… tan lindo y hermoso y… precioso. Lo amaba. Realmente lo amaba como nunca había creído lograrlo.

No podía ni quería dejarlo.

Tsuna era su todo, lo quería consigo, lo quería a su lado.

Lo amaba y no le importaba ir en contra de todo, si eso significaba tener a Tsuna consigo… entonces bien, él lo haría, por ese futuro que él deseaba junto a Tsuna.

Pero mientras Giotto pensaba en eso, Tsuna pensaba en abandonarlo.

A diferencia de Giotto que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo, Tsuna era débil, era difícil para él.

Probablemente Nana e Iemitsu se habrían preocupado, porque a las dos de la tarde decidieron volver a la habitación, sus hijos, Giotto y Tsuna, estaban saliendo en ese momento, tomados de la mano, Nana sonrió al verlo así, para Iemitsu fue diferente, después de todo las palabras de su hijo, para él, fueron interpretadas de menera diferente a como las entendió su mujer, Nana. Giotto les había dicho que la presentaría a aquel que buscaban, era obvio que hablaba de su hijo perdido, pero Giotto también hablaba de su amor.

Iemitsu sabía que Giotto y Tsuna tenían una relación.

Tsuna, por su parte, había decidido intentarlo, todo su futuro dependía de lo que Iemitsu y Nana dijeran en ese momento, no iba a darle más vueltas al asunto, se sentía demasiado cansado.

"¿Cómo te encuentras, Tsu-kun?". Preguntó Nana apenas pudo hacerlo.

Ciertamente, se sentía incomodo, ella, más que su esposo, le estresaba mucho, era su madre, probablemente, pero no podía aceptarla… ¿Cómo hacerlo si veinte años de su vida lo había vivido apartado de ellos? Imposible, no podía sólo decirle 'mamá', era difícil para él.

"Mejor".

Contestó un poco parco, no quería ser grosero, pero sentía los nervios a flor de piel, estaba… impaciente y tenso.

"Me alegro". Contestó ella con una sonrisa.

"Mamá, papá… hay algo que quiero decirles".

Comenzó Giotto, apretando la mano de Tsuna, el castaño desvió la mirada en ese momento, Iemitsu lo miraba, podía sentirlo, él le causaba escalofríos muy fuertes… le daba un poco de miedo porque se sentía descubierto.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no vamos al comedor y comemos primero?". Soltó Nana, era la que menos parecía comprender la situación.

"Esto no puede esperar mamá". Comenzó Giotto. "Yo… Tsuna…".

"¿Qué pasa con Tsu-kun?".

Giotto soltó un suspiro, mejor ir al grano.

"Nosotros estamos saliendo".

"…".

Nana los miró, ligeramente desconcertada, Iemitsu sonrió ligeramente, justo como se lo esperaba, esos dos tenían una relación, ciertamente no sabía que decir, era más fácil presentirlo que verificarlo.

"¿Cómo?".

"Tsuna es el chico que me dejó en Japón… pero ahora hemos regre-…".

"No, no. Tsunayoshi es tu hermano y sólo eso".

Fue una sorpresa, tanto para Iemitsu como para Giotto, escuchar el tonó ligeramente duro de Nana, ella siempre era suave y tranquila, pero ahora… incluso se veía molesta.

"Mamá, nosotros…".

"No, Giotto, es mejor que comiences a ver la realidad, Tsuna es tu hermano… nuestro hijo".

Tsuna se soltó de la mano de Giotto y miró a Nana.

"Es hora de que usted vea la realidad. Puedo ser su hijo por la sangre… ¡Pero para mí no, todos ustedes no son mi familia!".

Tsuna se fue en ese momento, dejando a Nana destrozada y a Iemitsu bastante sorprendido. Giotto lo persiguió y le dio alcance en la salida de la casa.

"Tsuna, no tienes porque…".

"Sólo… déjame un momento solo… necesito pensar… ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Dejarme solo?".

Tsuna no lo miraba, pero Giotto sabía que debía de estar llorando… soltó un suspiro, no había opción.

"Claro… te veré luego".

Tsuna asintió, sin verlo aún, abrió la puerta para irse, pero se detuvo.

"Y… no… no me busques hasta que yo te llame".

Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse de ahí, dejando a Giotto…

.

.

Fue pasadas las once de la noche cuando la puerta se abrió, Hibari estaba molesto, no le gustaba que el moreno se fuera así como así y que no avisara a donde se largaba. La puerta se abrió lentamente y se cerró de igual forma, Tsuna ingresó a la sala y miró a Hibari y luego se deslizo en el suelo mientras rompía en llanto.

"He-hey…".

Hibari siempre había vivido bajos diferentes sentimientos con Tsuna, el castaño siempre tenía muchas cosas que mostrarle, todas esas cosas le agradaban, pero a veces no sabía como actuar, Tsuna siempre le ponía en situaciones muy complicadas. Como ahora.

"Hibari-san… Tengo que irme…".

"… ¿Los encontraste?".

Tsuna asintió, pero no dejo de llorar.

"… Giotto".

"¿Te ha lastimado?".

Soltó, mientras fruncía el ceño.

"No… él… él es…él es mi…". No podía decirlo.

"…". Hibari entrecerró los ojos y luego soltó un jadeo. "¿Es tu hermano?".

"¡Sí!".

Hibari no supo que decir o que hacer, no se esperaba eso. Sin más abrazó a Tsuna, el moreno continuo con su llanto, no sabía que decir, nunca había visto a Tsuna llorar así.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir desde que había dejado a Giotto, tenía las cosas claras, sólo que estaba un poco asustado, después de esto no había vuelto atrás, pero no veía mejor decisión. Nana los había rechazado, Iemitsu no había dicho nada, Giotto seguía con lo mismo… simplemente no se le ocurría nada mejor. No quería ser quien interfiriera en la vida de Giotto, él ya tenía una familia, familia que Tsuna no podía simplemente tomar… ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Incluso… veía a los Nakamura más como sus padres que a Nana y a Iemitsu, no es que los odiara.

Simplemente no podía.

"Voy a volver a Inglaterra… tengo que irme".

Entonces se separó de Hibari y se dirigió a su habitación, el pelinegro estaba sorprendido, luego comenzó a enojarse, se levantó y siguió al castaño a su habitación, ahí adentro lo vio todo desesperado sacando sus cosas.

"¿Piensas ir, así?".

Tsuna vio su atuendo.

"Esta… ¿está mal?".

"Si… y no se trata de tu forma de vestir… Eres tú el que esta mal. No puede solo irte".

Tsuna dejó caer todo al selo y se derrumbo.

"¿Entonces que tengo que hacer? ¿Debo de… dejarlo? ¿Tengo que…? No se que hacer… Giotto es mi hermano… ¿Y ahora que?".

"¿Estás seguro?".

Tsuna lo miró.

"¿De qué?".

"¿Qué él es tu hermano?".

Lo cierto es que no, no lo estaba, sólo había confiado en la palabra de Giotto.

"No… no lo estoy".

Hibari lo vio, todo confundido y aturdido, sin duda tenía que irse, seguir en Italia iba a lastimarlo.

"Yo verificaré eso… mientras tanto regresa al departamento allá en Londres, no lo he vendido, puedes seguir ocupándolo".

Tsuna asintió y se levantó del suelo mientras continuaba con su trabajo de sacar sus cosas, Hibari se quedó mirando al castaño. Si estuviera en su lugar hubiera mandado todo a la mierda y se hubiera quedado con el chico (con Giotto), pero Hibari sabía que Tsuna era débil, lo conocía muy bien. Esperaba que las pruebas dieran como resultado que realmente no era hermano de Giotto, sino… no sabía que más hacer por el castaño.

.

.

Había sido paciente (realmente no mucho), pero después de tres días de no saber nada de Tsuna se había comenzado a poner nervioso, ¿y si había decidido terminarlo? Giotto no quería terminar, quería seguir con Tsuna por mucho tiempo más, no le importaba lo que su madre le había dicho ni la indiferencia de su padre sobre el asunto, todo tenía que ver con él y él era quien decidía que hacía con su vida; y ya había decidido su camino junto con el de Tsuna.

¡Pero Tsuna no aparecía!

Al tercer día, había decidido llamarlo, porque estaba preocupado, pero la línea siempre le mandaba a buzón llamarle a su piso tampoco daba resultados, Hibari le había contestado dos ocasiones y le había mandado al carajo, a la tercera vez ni siquiera le contestó. Sinceramente se estaba impacientando.

Prefirió esperar un poco y decidió buscarlo al término de la semana si el castaño seguía sin aparecer.

La semana pasó poco a poco, su madre siempre le preguntaba si ya sabía algo de Tsuna, él siempre contestaba que no, que el castaño aún no se comunicaba con él.

El sábado en la tarde decidió ir a por el castaño, no le importó que el castaño le hubiera dicho que no le buscara, pero ya estaba preocupado, si Tsuna quería irse por la tangente él le obligaría a que se fueran por una curva, no quería terminar y si iban a terminar al menos que se lo dijera de una buena vez.

Cuando llegó al departamento del castaño se sorprendió cuando Dino le abrió la puerta, casi había olvidado que su mejor amigo vivía con el castaño y el pelinegro ahora.

"Giotto… ¿qué haces aquí?".

Giotto lo miró.

"¿Dónde está Tsuna?".

Dino miró el interior y se negó a apartarse, Giotto comenzó a molestarse.

"¿No te dijo que no quería verte aún?".

"Dino, eres como mi hermano… por eso te pido que no te metas. ¿Dónde está Tsuna?".

Hibari empujó a su novio y miró a Giotto a los ojos.

"No esta aquí".

"¿Cómo que no está aquí?".

"Se fue".

No, no de nuevo. No podría soportarlo de nuevo. Dino apareció por la puerta en ese momento, apartando al pelinegro y mirando a Giotto con claro arrepentimiento… Giotto se congeló y comenzó a sonrojarse, por la ira que comenzaba a fluir desde su interior.

"¡Lo sabías!".

"¡Lo siento! Pero no podía decir nada… ¡No se donde está!".

Sin importarle más las cosas, Giotto apartó a Dino y miró al pelinegro, si había alguien que debía de saber donde estaba Tsuna, ese era Hibari, su único amigo.

"¿A dónde se ha marchado?".

"…". Silencio, Hibari no apartó la mirada de la suya, pero no dio indicios de abrir la boca.

"Tú debes saberlo… ¡Tsuna es tu amigo!".

"¡Giotto!".

Dino se interpuso mirándolo con furia, no iba a permitir que alguien le gritara a Hibari en su presencia. Giotto no se dio a esperar, se sintió empujado más en su enojó y golpeo a Dino en la mejilla con el puño fuertemente apretado. Dino cayó al suelo y lo miró impactado… nunca nadie le había pegado con tanta furia, nunca esperó que la primera persona fuera Giotto, su mejor amigo, su hermano.

Quien reacciono fue Hibari, sacó unas cosas de vaya-a-saber-quien de donde y golpeo al rubio con las cosas metálicas en todo el plexo solar. Giotto se encogió de dolor, sintió que el aire salía expulsado de sus pulmones y varias lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos, pero no derramo ninguna. Se levantó, no supo como pero lo logro, y devolvió el golpe de forma torpe, Hibari lo esquivo fácilmente y quedaron todos repartidos por la habitación.

Dino estaba en el piso mirando el infinito, sus pensamientos no dejaban de repetir ese golpe que le había propinado Giotto, Hibari estaba a la defensiva, Giotto se sujetaba con la pared, intentando recuperarse del golpe, había sido duro, realmente duro.

"Lo siento". Soltó de repente Giotto, el dolor había menguado bastante, miró a Dino. "Perdóname…".

Dino pareció reaccionar en ese momento. "No… no te preocupes…". Lentamente se levantó del suelo. "No te preocupes".

Giotto miró a Hibari. "Entiendo que no quieras decirme donde está Tsuna… Yo me encargare de buscarlo con mis propios medios…".

Soltó un suspiro y giró, ya había causado mucho disturbio, no quería seguir importunando.

"Se fue a Inglaterra y no piensa volver. Hice una prueba de ADN y salió positiva. Si quieres tenerlo, debes de ir por él, Tsunayoshi no va a regresar porque está asustado, es débil y te tiene miedo… porque eres su hermano y te ama".

Giotto volteo, sorprendido, Dino también lo hizo, Hibari guardó sus tonfas y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Hibari…".

"Está en nuestro antiguo departamento en Londres, te mandaré la dirección en un correo…".

"Gracias".

Sin darse a esperar más, Giotto salió corriendo. Dino miró a Hibari acusadoramente.

"Me dijiste que no sabías donde estaba".

"Pero él no te ama a ti… así que no tienes el derecho de saberlo".

Dino soltó un suspiro. "¿Pensabas decírselo?".

Hibari se encogió de hombros. "Cuando viniera, si demostraba algo más que asqueroso amor".

"Eres tan malo".

Hibari sonrió y Dino se sintió cautivado, Hibari era malo, pero era sumamente lindo.

.

.

Cundo llegó a Inglaterra se dirigió a Londres y después de recibir el mensaje de Hibari se dirigió hacia el departamento, cuando estuvo en frente se paralizo, ¿y si el castaño no quería verlo? No podría recuperarse de perderlo de nuevo. No podría… La primera vez había sido difícil, separarse de Tsuna no era algo que quisiera.

Lo amaba.

Tocó el timbre de la puerta, a los quince segundos escuchó que algo caía y la dulce voz del castaño gritando un 'ya voy'. Lo había extrañado tanto…

La puerta se abrió y el sonrosado rostro de Tsuna perdió color.

"Giotto…".

"No me dejes".

Fue lo primero que dijo, sin más saltó hacia el castaño y cerró la puerta detrás de si, lo amaba, no quería perderlo. Lo besó en la boca y saboreo su interior, su cálida cavidad le recibió en su totalidad, con torpeza Tsuna le respondió y Giotto casi soltó un suspiro.

"Gio-tto…".

Se separó del castaño y le acarició el rostro con suavidad y un poco de desesperación; Tsuna parecía querer ponerse a llorar en ese momento pero Giotto tampoco se sentía mejor.

"No me dejes".

Entonces Tsuna reacciono y trató de separarse, Giotto no se lo permitió.

"Somos hermanos… ¡no podemos!".

"¡Podemos! Lo hemos hecho…".

"¡Pero no sabíamos nada! Además… Nana-san no parec-…".

"¡No importa lo que ella quiera! Es mi madre… la amo y todo. Pero yo te escogí a ti, yo te amo a ti… No me dejes vivir sin ti de nuevo".

Tsuna dejó de removerse, su labio inferior tembló y comenzó a llorar por la desesperación y el miedo.

"Pero no… no está bien".

Giotto acarició su rostro infantil.

"No importa. No lastimaremos a nadie… Este amor no lastimara a nadie, sólo a ti y a mí si termina de esta manera… Si vamos a terminar que sea por algo razonable… porque esto no es razonable, no para mí… a menos que… que tu ya no me ames…".

"¡Yo te amo!".

"Entonces no me dejes".

Tsuna dudo, dudo mucho, dudo tanto que Giotto pensó que no habría solución, que tendría que aceptar la realidad y vivir sin Tsuna. Pero el castaño reacciono de repente y lo abrazó por el cuello, sintió su pecho inflarse de felicidad y le devolvió el abrazo, no iba a dejarlo; Tsuna lo había escogido a él.

"Si, perdóname… perdóname… ¡No te dejare nunca! ¡Siempre voy a estar contigo!".

"Te perdono…". Acarició su espalda con lentitud. "Sólo… no me abandones de nuevo… fue muy difícil para mi… te extrañaba tanto… temía no verte de nuevo".

"Lo siento… lo siento tanto".

Fue, probablemente, la primera vez que sintió la seguridad plena que le proporcionaban los brazos de Giotto.

.

.

Iemitsu había recibido la llamada de Giotto dos días después de que su muchacho desapareciera, al parecer estaba en Inglaterra y no iba volver en un tiempo, sinceramente esperaba que no volviera por ese tiempo, Nana se había puesto demasiado histérica con todo eso de su 'supuesto' noviazgo, no los aceptaba, simplemente Nana no podía aceptarlo. Iemitsu debía de estar en una faceta similar, pero debía de admitir que realmente no le importaba.

Claro, las cosas serían totalmente diferentes si uno de sus dos hijos fuera una mujer, sin duda alguna lo prohibiría. Pero en esta ocasión realmente no tenía nada que decir. Tsuna había crecido lejos de Giotto, no se verían como hermanos, ni nada similar, era obvio que el chico no le veía como padre, tampoco veía a Nana como su madre. Tsuna sólo era su hijo de sangre… era obvio que lo mismo pensaba el castaño.

"¿Dónde está Giotto?".

Iemitsu soltó un jadeo, ella le había asustado, Nana se veía realmente abatida, desde la perdida de su hijo en Londres siempre parecía haber perdido una parte de ella, su corazón, Iemitsu podía entenderla, una madre o un padre perdiendo a su hijo era horrible.

"Dijo que volvería en un tiempo".

"Esta… ¿Esta con Tsu-kun?".

"No lo se".

Nana se sentó en el sofá de enfrente y hundió el rostro en sus manos, Iemitsu se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la mujer, le abrazó con ternura y susurro promesas de amor en sus oídos.

"Ellos… se aman". Dijo finalmente, Nana se reincorporó separándose de él.

"Nada de esto habría pasado sino me hubieras mentido hace veintidós años".

Le acusó, Iemitsu bajó el rostro, se sentía avergonzado por eso.

"Nana yo…".

"Perdón… no quería decir eso… Pero… ¿No me ama, cierto? Yo lo amo… es… mi hijo".

Iemitsu sabía que ella tenía razón, si él no hubiera mentido y ella no hubiera escapado por sus mentiras entonces Tsuna hubiera nacido en Italia, junto con su familia, viviendo con ellos, siendo una familia. Ahora todos estaban repartidos; Nana y él en Italia, Tsuna y Giotto en Londres. Sin duda el culpable era sólo él.

"No puede hacerlo… él no vivió con nosotros, no nos conoce".

Nana lo miró. "Pero… es mi hijo… lo amo… lo quiero conmigo… también quiero que me den nietos… esto es… es…".

"Nana… Tsuna puede amarte, confiar en ti… pero la realidad es que para él nosotros no somos su familia".

La castaña asintió. "Si, lo sé… realmente lo se…".

Porque poniéndose en su lugar, en donde Tsuna había vivido lejos, realmente Nana sabía que nunca le iba a llamar mamá… Tsuna había vivido lejos de ellos, en un lugar lejano, con una familia lejana, había llamado mamá a otra mujer y probablemente había tenido hermanos y un padre, aunque no verdaderos pero los había tenido. Sinceramente, Nana podía entenderlo, a ella también se le haría difícil.

Pero Tsuna era su hijo… quería que le llamara mamá, quería que confiara en ella… quería tantas cosas y sabía que no podrían ser cumplidas.

"Siempre tendrás a Giotto".

Nana le sonrió con tristeza a su rubio esposo, si, tenía a Giotto, su adorado hijo, pero Iemitsu no entendía que Tsuna también era su hijo, parte de ella se había ido con él, Tsuna había estado dentro de ella y ella le había esperado con tanto anhelo que el día que lo perdió sintió que iba a morir.

"Lo se…". Dijo, dejando en claro su dolor.

Iemitsu la miró un momento y luego enfocó la mirada en la pared de enfrente, nunca había odiado a nadie como odiaba al imbécil que les había robado a Tsuna hace veintiún años. Maldito el idiota de Verde y su pandilla de idiotas… maldito.

.

.

La sorpresa de ver de nuevo a sus dos hijos fue algo que le provoco las lágrimas, Nana se cubrió la boca con las manos y recibió el abrazó de su hijo mayor. Giotto se disculpó con ella por haberse marchado y le besó la mejilla, Tsuna fue menos efusivo, le sonrió con cortesía e hizo una reverencia hacia ella e Iemitsu. Todos se fueron a la sala donde permaneció un silencio ligeramente incomodo, de alguna forma había un sentimiento que les negaba que fuera muy incomodo. Nana los miró a los dos no sabiendo que decir, de hecho, quería escuchar lo que su hijo menor tenía que decirle.

"Nana-san… lo siento mucho…". Comenzó Tsuna, con la mirada fija en ella. "Yo no puedo ser su hijo". Nana derramó una lágrima. "No como usted quiere… lo siento".

Giotto apartó la mirada de la de sus padres, Tsuna le había dicho que iba a decirlo todo, Giotto sólo iba a apoyarlo, justo como el castaño se lo había pedido.

"Tsu-kun nosotros…". Comenzó Nana, pero enseguida Tsuna la interrumpió.

"Yo entiendo que no fue culpa suya, se que ninguno deseaba dejarme… las personas que me tenían dijeron que yo les fui entregado… así que no los culpo… se que no era lo que deseaban". Comenzó, con voz calmada, Iemitsu abrió la boca, pero Tsuna continuó. "Pero… hoy no he venido a hablarles de eso".

Iemitsu ya venía eso venir, miró a Nana de reojo y volvió la mirada al castaño que se encontraba determinado frente a él, no sabía si era lo mejor para su mujer escuchar las palabras del chico, pero era su vida, Tsuna tenía veintiuno (aunque no lo aparentara), tenía el derecho de decir lo que quería hacer en su vida. Incluso de rebelar sus intereses románticos.

"¿Qué es lo que deseas decirnos?". Preguntó el hombre, con suavidad. Giotto supo entonces que su padre lo sabía todo… y al parecer los aceptaba.

"Yo… tengo una relación con Giotto". Nana sonrió, ingenuamente, Tsuna se encargó de romper sus esperanzas. "Nosotros tenemos una relación amorosa, nosotros nos amamos… yo lo amo".

Giotto estaba sorprendido, pero Nana…

Ella, siempre suave y cariñosa, puso una clara cara de disgusto, no estaba de acuerdo, no cabía duda que ella no estaba de acuerdo. Ella, su amorosa y comprensible madre, no estaba de acuerdo, de hecho, se veía muy disgustada, nunca pensó que la vería tan disgustada. Decidió intervenir.

"Lo amo". Confirmó las palabras de Tsuna, provocando que Nana frunciera (tal vez por primera vez) el ceño. "Perdona, mamá, pero yo lo amo". Lentamente se acercó a Tsuna. "Comprendo todo lo que deben estar pensando…". Esto lo dijo más para su madre que para su padre. "…esto es malo, nosotros somos hermanos… esto es… no es sano". Tsuna bajó la cabeza, Giotto continuo inmediatamente. "Pero no fue nuestra culpa, nosotros no sabíamos nada y… yo ya no puedo evitarlo". Ni quería evitarlo, iba a agregar, pero decidió callar. "Si no pueden aceptarlo, no sólo perderán a Tsuna, también me perderán a mi".

"Giotto". Advirtió Iemitsu, no le gustaba la forma en la que Giotto hablaba, porque sus palabras eran más para Nana que para él y su mujer tenía ahora una expresión afligida.

"No pueden hacerme esto". Dijo Nana, herida y con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Tú no puedes hacernos esto". Contraatacó Giotto, Iemitsu se colocó al lado de la castaña, de forma defensiva.

"Te lo advierto, Giotto, estás tratando con tu madre". Podría aceptarlos, pero no iba a permitir que le hablara a si a Nana.

"Ustedes se casaron sin el consentimiento de la familia de mamá". Atacó de nuevo el rubio, sin tomar en cuenta el aura amenazante de su padre.

"¡Pero nosotros somos de sexos opuestos!".

Soltó Nana, herida, dolida y sobre todo confundida. Tsuna se sintió herido y bajó la cabeza, aún más. Giotto frunció los labios al ver la vulnerabilidad del castaño, su madre no entendía lo mucho que estaba lastimando a Tsuna, pero tampoco podría culparla. Era consciente que los que estaban haciendo las cosas mal eran él y Tsuna, porque eran hermanos y el incesto no era correcto, ¿pero para el amor que era correcto? Alguien podía matar y decir que era por amar, así como torturar o asesinarse. Por amor se cometían muchas locuras.

Esto era un ejemplo de lo agrio y duro que podía llegar a ser el amor.

"… no esperen tenerme de vuelta".

Sin más jaló la mano de Tsuna y salieron de la casa. Nana estaba herida y confundida, sabía que era malo, Giotto y Tsuna eran hermanos y además del mismo sexo, por ello también entendía que no había nada de que preocuparse, ambos siendo varones no podrían procrear, no habría riesgo de un embarazo incestuoso…

Pero ella siempre había soñado con tener pequeños niños correteando en su casa, había deseado tener nietos desde que Giotto había nacido.

Ahora, sinceramente, no sabía que pensar.

"¿Qué harás?". Preguntó ella, con una mano sobre los ojos, cansada de todo.

"Dejarlos, es su vida". Dijo tranquilamente Iemitsu, no iba a mentirle, se lo había prometido.

"¡Pero…!".

"Cariño, ellos ya lo decidieron. Son lo suficientemente grandes para entender lo que están haciendo y si ellos ya decidieron eso para su vida… no me queda más que desearles lo mejor". Iemitsu acarició su mejilla con ternura. "Justo como nosotros escapamos de tu familia… y de la mía".

Nana soltó un suspiro soñador, recordando… no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de derrota. "Voy a pensarlo". Aseguró, n poco 'indecisa'.

El rubio le besó la coronilla y le sonrió con cariño. Nana devolvió la sonrisa y abrazó a su marido. Esto había sido conmovedor para ella, pero no podía evitar pensar en sus hijos. Ambos eran hombres y hermanos, por sus venas corría la misma sangre, el mismo ADN. No podía evitar pensar que debía de separarlos, pero lo cierto es que no estaba segura, esto era más de lo que espero al encontrar a su hijo menos, a su pequeño hijo.

"Tómatelo con calma, cariño".

Nana asintió.

.

.

Volver a Inglaterra, a Londres, fue idea de Giotto, tomar el apartamento de Hibari fue idea de Tsuna. Finalmente decidieron tomar distancia de su familia (aunque para Tsuna ellos nunca serían su verdadera familia, no después de tanto tiempo), fue lo mejor, con la negativa de Nana y la falta de comunicación de Iemitsu, ellos se sentían inseguros, Tsuna se sentía un poco perdido, tenía miedo que por todo eso ahora se fuera Giotto. No podría soportarlo, se sentía vulnerable y perdido, como un perro bajo una tormenta.

No podía quedarse solo o podría caer.

Giotto comenzó a trabajar en línea, no quería volver a Italia. Por su parte, Tsuna volvió al restaurante, el chef estaba tan contento de tenerlo de regreso que le dijo que abrieran un restaurant juntos, Tsuna dudaba, pero realmente quería hacerlo, la cocina siempre lo había relajado, pero se estaba preocupando un poco, el rubio nunca salía.

No es que Tsuna se quejara, no, Giotto estaba a su lado y siempre estaban juntos, menos cuando él se iba a trabajar. Pero no era sano permanecer tanto tiempo en casa, Giotto tenía que socializar, encontrar vida en Londres o no podría sobrevivir una vida ahí, en fin, más adelante trataría de convencerlo.

Dos semanas después de su estadía en Londres, Giotto recibió una llamada, Nana estaba enferma (probablemente estrés) y su padre quería que volviera. Giotto no pudo ni quiso negarse, no iba a evitar a su madre en esos momentos, ella lo necesitaba y el rubio la amaba, después de todo Nana seguía siendo su madre.

Sinceramente, Tsuna había pensado en eso, si Giotto decidía irse al final no le reclamaría, no tenía derecho a separar a la familia Vongola, Nana era una buena madre y sabía que Iemitsu era un buen padre. Giotto tenía todo lo que Tsuna había deseado, por ello no quería verlos separados. Era obvio que ellos también amaban a Giotto.

Kana había sido su 'madre', ella no lo había tratado bien, y su padre siempre le había ignorado, pero los había querido, de alguna forma entendía el vinculo que daba la familia.

Giotto se marchó el mismo día que le llamaron, sábado en la noche. Tsuna decidió irse a la cama temprano, Giotto había prometido volver pronto, Tsuna ya lo extrañaba, dormir sería la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo.

Fue alrededor de las once de la noche cuando recibió una llamada, fue raro porque no esperaba a nadie, pensó que podría ser Giotto, después de todo su vuelo salía en media hora. Por un momento no iba a contestar, pero si era su rubio amante no iba a dejarlo con las ganas de escuchar su voz. Tomó su teléfono móvil y contestó.

"¿Diga?".

"Buenas noches, disculpa, ¿es usted pariente de Vongola Giotto?".

La voz, extremadamente impersonal y profesional, lo puso intranquilo, Tsuna se sentó en la cama y asintió, aunque el hombre no podía verlo.

"Sí…". Dudo, pero al final lo dijo. "Soy su hermano".

"Lamento informarle, pero necesitamos de su presencia, Giotto Vongola sufrió un accidente y necesitamos de alguien que firme una autorización para realizar una intervención".

Se congelo… imposible… No Giotto. No él.

"¿Cómo?".

"Tuvo un accidente, chocó contra un tráiler y… lo necesitamos". Se cortó el hombre al lado de la línea, por la voz tenía que ser el médico a cargo de Giotto.

"Iré… ¡Iré inmediatamente!".

No supo cuando tardo en llegar al hospital, pero una vez llegó al lugar un doctor lo intervino en el pasillo, se veía increíblemente frió y profesional, como si fuera a dar malas noticias.

"¿Pariente de Giotto Vongola?".

Tsuna asintió enérgicamente.

"Soy yo".

"Bien. ¿Podría decirme su tipo de sangre?".

"O-". Susurró, un poco dubitativo.

"Perfecto, necesitamos que done un par de unidades. Acompáñenos por favor".

Giotto había perdido mucha sangre, estaba muy grave y el castaño tenía miedo. Por suerte Tsuna contaba con ese grupo sanguíneo raro. Saber eso le hizo darse cuenta de la verdad.

Que Giotto y él fueran hombres era lo de menos. Lo grave era saber que Giotto y él eran hermanos, con el mismo tipo de sangre, con el mismo ADN, con los mismos padres, totalmente compatibles. Totalmente incestuosos.

'_Déjalo… eres asqueroso'. _Le gruño una voz en la oreja, Tsuna cerró los ojos, perturbado. _'Es tu hermanos, esto no es sano… son unos enfermos, unos monstruos'._

Era cierto…

"No voy a dejarlo". Susurró.

No podía ni quería dejarlo, porque Tsuna prefería ensuciar su alma, su cuerpo y su conciencia a lastimar el corazón de Giotto o el suyo. La única vez en la que pudo arrepentirse fue cuando escapo de Giotto, ese fue su único momento, ahora era demasiado tarde. Giotto no estaba jugando, él era serió cuando decía que lo amaba, Tsuna lo comprendía y también lo amaba. Había aceptado todo de ese amor: las calamidades, el dolor, la vergüenza y el incesto. Sucio y enfermo, así considerarían otras personas su amor y Tsuna no podría culparlos. Pero ya no podía evitarlo, el amor era, sin duda alguna, una enfermedad para ellos, una enfermedad de la que no podían huir.

Ahora deseaba que Giotto se recuperara, no le importaba que volviera con su familia, que le abandonara, conque estuviera bien eso no le importaba.

Cuando amaneció decidió llamar a Iemitsu (por razones obvias no quería comunicarse con Nana). Le contó todo lo del accidente y el hombre le aseguro que estaría en Londres lo antes posible. Justo en ese momento el medico volvió, se veía cansado, pero parecía satisfecho.

"Él ha despertado, ahora se encuentra estable… y quiere verlo".

Tsuna no lo dudo, entró a la habitación y soltó un suspiro cuando lo vio, Giotto tenía hematomas en las mejillas y cortadas y rasguños, debería tener más heridas pero se ocultaban en las sabanas. Lo único que le importaba era su sonrisa, su bella y fascinante sonrisa.

El miedo de perderlo lo atacó en ese momento. Dios, lo amaba tanto.

"Ven".

Dijo el rubio, Tsuna dudo, pero se acercó, se inclino y besó suavemente al rubio, Giotto soltó una risita cuando el castaño se separó.

"Estaba asustado… pensé… que…". No podía continuar, tenía miedo.

"Nunca te dejaré, Tsuna. Esto no va a separarnos, aún no era el momento, te aseguro que tardará".

Tsuna sonrió melancólicamente, realmente esperaba que fuera en un largo tiempo.

"Llamé a tus padres, vendrán pronto".

"Oh… ya veo…".

"Yo… será mejor que descanses… Me quedare". Aseguró antes de que el rubio dijera algo.

"Bien, sólo porque vas a quedarte".

La tarde del mismo día llegaron los padres de Giotto (sus padres también, pero eso era irrelevante). Nana entró como tempestad a la habitación del rubio y cayó de rodillas frente al a imagen dormida y herida de su hijo, lo amaba, no había duda en eso.

Pero Tsuna también lo amaba, no podía luchar contra el amor de una madre, pero ella debía de entender que Giotto era su todo, había sido su apoyo contra los Nakamura, le había defendido y cuidado. No podía regresarlo a Nana, porque eso sería perderlo, no quería perder a Giotto. Porque sus almas se habían elegido, ella debía de entenderlo. Ella estaba casada con Iemitsu, ella había tenido la suerte que su alma gemela fuera un hombre y no una mujer, por eso ella debía de entenderlos.

"Lo siento… Lo siento tanto…".

Nana lo miró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"N-no… no se disculpe…".

"Yo… no me meteré, no me meteré más… lo prometo…".

Nana se levantó y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, eso fue doloroso, porque nunca le habían abrazado con tanto cariño (cariño maternal), era muy perturbador.

Le dio miedo.

Se apartó de la mujer y la miró con confusión.

"Hablamos con los Nakamura… ella… confesó todo. No sabía lo mucho que había sufrido… se que ya no puedes verme como tu madre… pero… si pudiera ser tu amiga… un apoyo… si tu pudieras…".

Ahora lo entendía, ella sentía lastima por él, era obvio que lo haría…

"No tenemos lastima de ti, Tsuna, porque sabemos que tú ahora lo tienes… tienes el amor que necesitabas". Con la mirada, Iemitsu señalo a su hijo rubio, Tsuna se sonrojó un poco.

"Perdón. Yo no puedo verlos como padres… porque a los únicos que puedo ver como familia… son a ellos… No siempre fueron malos, a veces eran amables… pero… estaban heridos".

"No tienen escusa… pero ellos no van a herirte más".

Tsuna asintió, lo sabía.

Giotto se dio de alta una semana después y aunque sus padres los querían en Italia ellos dijeron que no estaban listos, al menos el rubio quería recuperarse.

Así fue.

Los días pasaron lentos y tranquilos, Giotto recuperándose y Tsuna cuidándolo. Nana hablaba casi diario. Fue por eso que un mes después del accidente respondió de forma despreocupada el teléfono mientras Giotto dormía.

Nunca espero una llamada de ella.

"Hola… habla Kana". Tsuna soltó el teléfono, enseguida lo recupero al ver lo que había hecho. "… ¿sigues ahí, Tsuna?". La voz de Kana era un poco más tranquila, incluso dulce.

"Si". Contestó un poco seco, no era su intención, pero estaba impresionado.

"… Estoy en Londres… ¿podríamos hablar?".

"¿Por qué?".

"Por favor".

Dudo, pero algo dentro de él reconocía a esa voz como la voz de su madre, no quería ignorarla.

"Bien".

"Estoy en un café en el centro de Londres… ve ahí, yo te encontrare".

"…".

"Tsuna".

Estaba apunto de colgar, pero decidió no hacerlo. "¿Si?".

"Gracias".

Perturbado se dirigió a donde la mujer le había llamado, no tardo nada en encontrar el dulce y maduro rostro de Kana, de la que había sido su madre por dieciséis años. Kana se veía diferente, se veía más grande, más madura y a la vez más dulce.

Lo abrazó en cuanto lo vio, dejando a Tsuna perdido.

"Lo lamento tanto".

Fue lo primero que soltó, Tsuna se apartó.

"¿El señor Nakamura sabe que está aquí?".

Kana soltó una risa. "No necesito su permiso. Pero si, él lo sabe".

"¿Para qué me quería aquí, señor-…?".

"Aún tienes nuestro apellido, aún eres nuestro hijo".

Soltó ella, abrumando a Tsuna, ¿no era ella la que no quería verlo? Le había dicho que se fuera, le había hablado con tanta frialdad.

Estaba confundido.

"Si eso le molesta, entonces yo…".

"¿Los encontraste?". Al ver la duda del castaño, Kana agregó. "Me refiero a tus padres". Tsuna asintió como única respuesta. "¿Cómo son? ¿Te tratan bien? Me imagino que si".

"Lo hacen… pero yo no puedo… considerarlos como padres".

Kana se colocó un mecho de cabello detrás de la oreja, interesada. "¿Por qué?".

"Porque aún te veo a ti como mi madre… como mi familia".

"…". Kana parecía un poco nerviosa. "Nunca fui una buena madre".

"Me pedías más que las otras y demostrabas tanto amor…". Dudo, pero a final de cuentas ella no era su madre y se merecía más que un par de insultos hacia ella. "como una maldita perra fría". Kana soltó una risa. "Pero no siempre fuiste mala".

"Ni buena".

"Correcto".

Ella se sentó, Tsuna volvió a notar lo cansada que se veía y se sentó a su lado, se preguntó si Kana estaría muy mal después de su partida.

"Vas a tener un hermano".

"¿Cómo?".

"Estoy… embarazada".

Tsuna se sorprendió, sabía que Kana había quedado estéril (o algo así), después de su llegada, por eso siempre creyó que el odio de su madre venía de eso, ahora estaba confundido. Kana era mayor, no sabía que tan bueno sería un bebé en ese momento. Pero ella se veía tan bien en ese momento.

"Felicidades". Soltó con sinceridad, Kana sonrió.

"Nosotros… no queremos que te quites el apellido". Kana fue sincera y le miró fijamente. "Eres un buen chico… quiero que… este niño, este bebé que vendrá al mundo… tenga un hermano… como tu… quiero darte una familia… si lo deseas…". Kana parecía nerviosa, muy nerviosa, Tsuna nunca la había visto así.

No sabía que decir.

"… no lo se".

"Piénsalo… por favor". Tsuna asintió y se levantó, dispuesto a irse. La voz de Kana lo retuvo. "Yo… hubiera deseado ser mejor madre para ti… te lo merecías".

Tsuna soltó una risa. "Gracias… madre".

Y se fue, dejando a Kana impresionada.

.

.

Su vuelta a Italia fue extraña, Nana los trataba… como si fueran marido y mujer, era más escalofriante de lo que había pensado, pero estaba un poco cautivado y fascinado, ella era una mujer noble. Realmente la admiraba y deseaba verla como madre.

Pero ahora más que nunca no podía hacerlo, no cuando Giotto y él eran amantes.

Volvió a hablar con Kana en el futuro, aceptó no cambiarse el apellido, pero no todo se debió al niño que ella esperaba, también se trataba que no quería ser un Vongola y salir con Giotto teniendo el mismo apellido. Las personas sospechaban, pero nadie sabría nunca la verdad.

Giotto, que llevaba rato viéndolo desde el sofá se levanto y se sentó a su lado.

"¿En qué piensas?".

Tsuna le beso con delicadeza, tan elegante que Giotto se ruborizo un poco y se sintió un tanto idiota.

"En ti".

Aceptó.

"Oh". Giotto le besó de regreso. "¿Qué piensas de mi?".

"Te amo, Giotto".

El rubio sonrió con lujuria contenida, Tsuna sintió algo burbujear en su interior, la pasión que sentía por Giotto crecía día a día, a veces le daba miedo, pero casi siempre la dejaba salir.

"Yo también te amo". Acercó su boca al lóbulo y lo mordió, luego murmuro. "Y te deseo… vamos a hacer… algo divertido… hermanito".

Tsuna ronroneo complacido.

"Bien… diviérteme… hermano mayor".

El rubio gruño en toda respuesta mientras lo besaba. Un nuevo juego enfermizo que habían decidido hacer, sabían que jugaban con fuego, pero la adrenalina que sentían era superior, les llevaba a una extreme excitación.

Sin duda alguna, no iba a cambiarse el apellido. Esa verdad, que eran hermanos, sólo podrían saberlos unos cuantos, de eso Tsuna se encargaría.

Ese sería su secreto.

La verdad de su vida.

_._

_Yun: Después de años (xD), por fin les traemos este capitulo final. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como nosotras al escribirlo… ¡Espero que pronto nos vean con otro proyecto! Mika-chan, gracias por ser tan paciente con Yunmoon, suelo decir fechas y atrasarme, este capitulo estaba programado para hace días (sino es que semanas), pero Mika-chan fue tan amable que me espero hasta que lo termine, gracias Mika, eres una buena amiga. De nuevo gracias por los reviews!_

_Mika: Bueno..., finalmente ya está terminado, espero que os haya gustado y... aun que haya siendo corto lo hayais disfrutado cada uno de ellos. La verdad es que hay muchas sorpresas en este último capítulo que incluso a mí me sorprendieron o. Yunmon nunca deja de sorprenderme ante su forma de escribir, aun que las ideas fueran mías leerlas es distinto y me encantó jejejeje. También quiero agradecer a las personas fieles que nos escriben siempre :D; muchas gracias a todos y sobretodo a ti Yun por querer transmitir mis ideas de una forma tan clara, gracias hermanita ^^_

_Agradecimientos a: AlexOkami; Lexie-chan94; MIRAIDY R; maquel; Himeno Sakura Hamasaki; Blaiir0821; Mizuki-chan24; MissDinosaur; 00Katari-Hikari-chan00 / Gracias también a: usasy-san._

_Gracias a todos por apoyarnos en cada capítulo; estamos planeando hacer otro espero que también lo sigais ^^._

_Hasta pronto y gracias! :D_


End file.
